Drakens Öga
by Well I Don't Mind
Summary: Att kunna döda för den du älskar är inte äkta kärlek. Äkta kärlek är när du kan dö för den du älskar. Draco får lära sig innebörden av kärlek, och hur ont det gör när den innerligaste kärleken hotas.
1. Prolog

**Prolog.**

Utmattad föll han ihop på marken. Han var för utmattad för att komma ihåg hur han lyckades fly. Men det enda som spelade någon roll nu var att han var fri. Han hade tillbringat hela sommaren i trollkarlarnas helvete – trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban. Men nu hade han lyckats med något som nästan ingen hade gjort – att fly. Vid detta tillfälle kände han ingen lycka inuti. Hans kropp ömmade, och det kändes som om hans huvud skulle klyvas i halvor. Han försökte resa sig upp, men han kunde inte. Han hade rivsår, ärr och blåmärken över hela kroppen. Så plötsligt kände han hatet igen – hatet som han alltid haft, men aldrig fått utlopp för. Han hatade sin far som utsatt honom för all smärta. Det var hans fars fel till varför han var tvungen att lyda Mörkrets Herre och framstå som en känslolös barbar. Det var hans fars fel att han blivit tvungen att tillbringa en hel sommar i Azkaban – och egentligen mer, om han inte hade rymt. Han hatade sin mor för att hon aldrig vågade säga ifrån till hans far. Han hatade sig själv för att han alltid varit fegare och svagare än vad han velat inse. Men nu var alla döda. Hans far var död. Hans mor var död. Han själv var så gott som död. Det fanns bara ett skal kvar av honom. Inuti var han tom, förutom hatet. Men på något sätt gav hatet honom ny kraft för att resa sig upp och fortsätta. Den kalla luften fyllde hans lungor, och han kände hur energin spred sig genom kroppen. Han sprang genom den mest svårsprungna terrängen han någonsin stött på. Det var som om han tävlade mot tiden. Han stannade aldrig. Inte ens för att han blev trött, utan fortsatte. Hatet höll honom i rörelse, och han gav allt han hade. Han stannade inte förrän han stötte på en stad. Han stannade vid den lilla stadens tågstation. Ett tåg stod på rälsen, strax på väg att åka.

"Sista godståget non-stop till Hogsmeade – avgång om tre minuter", sade en röst i en högtalare.

Han tvekade inte, utan hoppade upp på en vagn och öppnade skjutdörren. Det var becksvart där inne, och han fick lov att känna sig fram för att inte gå på saker. Han stängde skjutdörren och satte sig sedan bakom ett par lådor. Tåget började rulla och nu kunde han luta sig bakåt och slappna av, men han var noga med att inte somna. Det kunde resultera i att han missade att gå av i Hogsmeade. Han suckade djupt, och masserade sina ömma fötter. Ljudet av det rullande lokomotivet kändes betryggande. Han kände att han kunde, för första gången på länge, andas . Även fast han var mycket väl medveten om att resan tog lång tid, kändes det som om den endast hade tagit ett par minuter. Tåget rullade in på stationen i Hogsmeade och han reste sig upp. Under den tiden han sprungit hade han inte hunnit känna hur trött han egentlig var, men nu när han hade suttit ner, och kroppen fått vila, kände han att han kunde somna när som helst. Han hoppade av tåget och började vandra. Vägen han gått så många gånger kändes nu längre än någonsin. Men efter – enligt honom – en lång vandring befann han sig äntligen framför det stora slottet, och hans slutstation – trollkarlsskolan Hogwarts.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1.**

Draco Malfoy, 17 år, tittade på det gigantiska slottet till skola som han gått på i sex år. Han visste inte hur lärarna skulle reagera när han anlände, eftersom han hade varit så nära att döda Albus Dumbledore – som istället blev dödad av Severus Snape. Draco öppnade grindarna och gick in. De stängdes efter honom med ett högt gnissel. Han vandrade vidare till den stora ekporten och öppnade den och klev sedan in. Porten stängdes igen bakom honom, och allt var tyst i slottet. Alla tavlor på väggarna sov med höga snarkningar. Allt tycktes sova, även gobelängerna på väggarna och facklorna som annars brukade vara tände. Hans steg ekade i den stora marmortrappan, och för en gångs skull älskade han just det speciella ljudet. Plötsligt vaknade ett porträtt av en gammal häxa.

"Jag såg Djävulens Öga!" ropade hon.

"Tyst på sig, Ramalda", sa en trollkarl som också hade vaknat. "Nej, men läsåret har väl inte börjat än?"

"Nej", sa häxan Ramalda.

"Varför går det då omkring elever här?" frågade trollkarlen.

"Va?!" sa Ramalda. "_Inkräktare på slottet_!"

Draco stannade till. Alla tavlor hade nu vaknat och vrålade samma sak som Ramalda.

"Tyst på er!" röt Draco.

De fortsatte vråla för full hals. Så hördes avlägsna muttranden, och han fick syn på en siluett bärandes på en fackla vid toppen av marmortrappan.

"Tyst på er, allihop!" röt en röst Draco väl kände igen – Minerva McGonagall. "Vem är du där nere?"

"Det är jag, professorn", sa Draco. "Draco Malfoy."

"Mr Malfoy?" frågade McGonagall häpen.

"Ja, professorn", sa Draco och suckade, "det är jag."

McGonagall skyndade sig ner för trappan med facklan högt hållen så att hon kunde se hans ansikte. Hon flämtade till.

"Vad har hänt med dig?" frågade hon förskräckt. "Du ska ju vara i Azkaban!"

"Jag rymde", sa han simpelt. "Och nu är jag här."

McGonagall tittade på honom med stora ögon. "Du lyckades fly?"

Draco nickade. "Gör inte så att de hämtar mig igen. Snälla."

"Du ser förskräcklig ut! Du får stanna här över natten, så får vi tala om detta i morgon", sa McGonagall. "Följ med mig så visar jag dig vart du ska sova. Sedan får vi se till att du får nya kläder. De du har ser förskräckliga ut."

Draco nickade och följde efter henne. De korridorer han så många gånger vandrat i hade aldrig varit mer vackra än denna natt. Deras steg ekade medan de gick till ett rum i ett torn Draco aldrig sett förut.

"Här inne får du sova", sa McGonagall. "Träffa mig på mitt kontor i morgon klockan tio på förmiddagen. Lösenordet är 'Citronlemonad'."

Draco nickade.

"Jag skickar upp en husalf med kläder åt dig", sa McGonagall. "Går det bra med en skolklädnad?"

"Ja då, professorn", sa Draco.

"Då så", sa McGonagall. "God natt, Mr Malfoy."

Draco suckade av lättnad. Det hade gått bättre än han hade trott. McGonagall kanske inte gillade idén med att gömma en förrymd fånge, men Draco visste att så länge det gällde elever, så var de alltid första prioritering för henne. Rummet han fick sova i såg väldigt varmt och gästvänligt ut. Väggarna var klädda med vinröda sidentyger och mahognygolvet kändes alldeles underbart under hans ömma fötter. En eld var tänd i en stor eldstad och möblerna vad klädda med vinrött sammet. Han gick in i ett annat rum där en stor säng stod. Sängstommen var av mahogny och ett tjockt, fluffigt täcke låg över en lagom mjuk madrass. Ett vinrött sidenöverkast var lagt över täcket, och nio eller tio kuddar låg ovanpå överkastet. Även i detta rum var väggarna klädda i vinröda sidentyger och golvet var av mahogny. Draco kastade sig i sägen och kände hur allt hat och alla problem försvann. Nu var han säker – i alla fall för en natt så han kunde vila upp sig. Plötsligt hördes en smäll och en husalf dök upp i rummet.

"Dina kläder, herrn", sa den med pipig röst.

"Tack", sa Draco och log.

Förskräckt försvann den lilla husalfen, och Draco tog en titt på de nya kläderna. Som McGonagall hade sagt så var det en skolklädnad, men ingen märke syntes på manteln. Han drog besvärat ihop ögonbrynen. Skulle hon skicka tillbaka honom? Han suckade besviket. Sedan lade han sig ner i sängen igen och somnade på stört.  
Hans drömmar var oroliga, men Draco var glad bara han fick drömma överhuvudtaget.  
Han vaknade nästa morgon av en stor smäll och samma husalf som kommit med kläderna nuddade lätt vid hans axel. "Rektorn ville att Dixy skulle väcka er, herrn, så att ni har tid att äta en rejäl frukost innan mötet med rektorn."

"Ja, tack ska du ha", sa Draco. "Skulle du kanske kunna gå ut ur rummet medan jag byter om?"

"Dixy går, herrn", sa den lilla husalfen och försvann men en stor smäll.

Draco skakade på huvudet och tog på sig de nya kläderna. Det kändes skönt att ha på sig rena, mjuka kläder igen. När han var klar gick han ner till Stora Salen och åt frukost som den lilla husalfen Dixy serverade åt honom. Draco åt allt ganska sakta, egentligen bara för att få njuta av den underbara smaken av riktig mat, vilket han inte fått på hela sommaren. Även fast han inte fått så mycket näring hade han lyckats hålla sig i god form. Visserligen var han mindre än förut, men han var inte så urmärglad som han borde vara. Det var hatet som fick honom att stå ut och kämpa vidare. Han hade inte gjort någon annat om dagarna än att träna, fysiskt som psykiskt. Han hade varit tvungen att stå ut med inte bara Dementorer utan också fysisk tortyr, såsom piskning, slag och Cruciatusförbannelsen. Hans rygg var full av ärr ifrån piskan som brukade vina över den, och hans revben hade varit nära att brytas flera gånger, men han hade klarat det. Hatet hade givit honom det kraften och möjligheten att inte dö i helvetet. Han hade lärt sig att stå emot både psykisk och fysisk smärta, och kände sig nu ganska så osårbar. Hans smärtgräns var så gott som borta, och han visste att även fast han inte var lika stor som innan, så var han starkare. Han kände sig väldigt säker i sig själv om man bortser från hans hat mot sitt tidigare jag.  
Klockan slog tio, och Draco skyndade sig upp till McGonagalls kontor.

"Citronlemonad", sa han, och den stora statyn hoppade åt sidan så Draco kunde gå upp för trappan till hennes kontor.

Han knackade på, och McGonagalls stränga röst bjöd in honom. När ha kom in hördes flämtningar av alla porträtt av de gamla rektorerna, förutom av den senaste – Albus Dumbledore.

"God förmiddag, Mr Malfoy", sa McGonagall.

"Desamma, professorn", sa Draco.

McGonagall gjorde tecken åt honom att sitta ner på en stol framför det stora skribordet. Draco satte sig ner och tittade sig nervöst omkring.

"Mr Malfoy", började McGonagall, "det du har gjort är oförlåtligt, det vet du nog själv."

"Ja, professorn", sa Draco och suckade.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra av dig", sa hon. "Jag vill ogärna lämna över dig till Azkaban igen, för jag vet att det är en hemsk plats. Men samtidigt så kommer elevernas föräldrar ta deras barn härifrån om de får reda på att en dödsätare går på skolan."

"Professorn", sa Draco, "jag är ingen dödsätare."

"Inte?" frågade McGonagall. "Men jag trodde—"

"Men så är det inte", sa Draco. "Att döda professor Dumbledore skulle vara ett slags intagningstest, men jag kunde inte döda honom. När jag hamnade i Azkaban insåg jag vad jag gjort, och jag skulle kunna göra vad som helst för att göra det som är gjort, ogjort."

McGonagall tittade fundersamt på honom. "Jag skulle kunna se till att du får individuell utbildning och du kan få bo i det rum du sov i inatt."

"Jag skulle klara av det, professor", sa Draco.

"Men du måste lova att vara fri från allt som har med den mörka sidan att göra", sa McGonagall.

"Jag lovar", sa Draco.

"Bra", sa McGonagall. "Du får gå nu."

"Tack, professorn", sa Draco och reste sig upp.

Han gick ner för trappan, och ut i korridoren. Slytherinmärket dök upp på hans skolklädnad, och han suckade av lättnad. Han gick ut genom den stora ekporten och ut i friska luften. Det kändes skönt i hans lungor att få andas ren luft igen utan ansträngning. Regnet föll, men det gjorde ingenting, för det kändes friskt. Han älskade att känna regnet i hans hår. Det var som om vattnet ifrån himlen renade honom.  
Han vandrade ner till sjön för att sätta sig ner och känna frihetens vindar. Han lade sig ner i gräset och såg alla små regndroppar falla ner över hans ansikte. Så började han tänka. Han skulle få lov att vara ensam hela året. Ingen ville väl vara vän med någon som hade tänk sig att förstöra allas liv? Men han hade ändå aldrig haft riktiga vänner. Crabbe och Goyle hade bara varit med honom för att det gav dem status. Vid detta tillfälle kändes det som om han kunde klara sig utan vänner. När han tänkte efter så hade han aldrig förr insett hur hatad han egentligen hade varit. Nu var han annorlunda. Han var starkare. Han behövde varken några livvakter eller någon som tröstade honom längre. Han kunde klara sig själv. Även fast han visste att allt skulle vara annorlunda detta år så hoppades han att han kunde göra så att personer såg att han hade förändrats till något positivt. Men kanske var det så att hans straff för det han gjort inte alls var den smärtsamma tiden på Azkaban, utan ett framtida liv helt ensamt. Kanske var det hans öde.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2.**

Hermione Granger, 17 år, stod på perrong 9¾ och spanade efter Harry och Ron. Så fick hon plötsligt syn på en lång figur med eldigt rött hår. Efter honom kom en lite kortare pojke med korpsvart, rufsigt hår.

"Harry, Ron!" ropade Hermione glatt.

De båda pojkarna sprang fram till henne och kramade om henne.

"Hur har du haft det?" frågade Harry.

"Jag har oroat mig hela sommaren för dig!" sa Hermione och slog Harry lätt på axeln. "Jag trodde att du var död!"

"Nejdå, jag har klarat mig", sa Harry. Sedan blev han lite mer dyster. Voldemorts död bringade inte bara lycka, utan också otäcka minnen som föralltid skulle finnas kvar. "Det var synd att du inte var där. Jag saknade ditt stöd."

"Jag vet! Och jag har mått jättedåligt hela sommaren på grund av det! Men det är bra att du lever", sa Hermione och log. "Att ni båda lever!"

"Varför skulle någon av oss dö?" frågade Harry och log. "Vi klarar oss fint."

"Bra", sa Hermione.

"Jag hörde att du har blivit Förste Prefekt tillsammans med Ernie", sa Ron. "Grattis!"

"Tack", sa Hermione och log.

De gick på tåget och satte sig i en tom kupé. Harry och Ron började med sorg och triumf berättade om hur Harry hade dödat Lord Voldemort.

"Jag undrar hur skolan kommer bli nu utan Dumbledore", sa Ron.

Alla blev tysta.

"Om jag någonsin får tag på Snape eller Malfoy så kommer jag få dem att lida så mycket så de ber mig att döda dem!" sa Harry.

"Ja, Malfoy behöver du inte oroa dig över", sa Hermione.

"Hur vet du det?" frågade Ron.

"Läser du aldrig The Daily Prophet?" frågade Hermione. "Han sitter i Azkaban! Det har varit huvudrubriken nu i flera veckor!"

"Azkaban?" frågade Harry. "Men Dementorerna då?"

"Ja", sa Hermione. "Strax efter vi slutade skolan förra året så gick Dementorerna tillbaka till Rufus Scrimgeour. De på något sätt kände på sig att Voldemort skulle falla. Så stod det i alla fall i The Daily Prophet."

Stämmningen lättade så småningom, och resten av vägen pratade de om allt möjligt. När de var framme klev de av tåget och satte sig i en av droskorna som var dragna av testraler.  
När de nått slottet klev de innanför de stora ekportarna och gick in till Stora Salen. Inget var sig likt. Det var mycket dystrare i slottet och inte alls lika många elever återvände till skolan sedan terminen innan. De satte sig vid det ovanligt tomma Gryffindorbordet och tittade runt. De var nu de äldsta eleverna på skolan. De nya eleverna var inte alls många, och lärarna såg mycket dystra ut. Inget glädjeljus fanns kvar, som Dumbledore brukade ge. McGonagall reste sig upp och en påtaglig tystnad spred sig i salen.

"Välkommen till ett nytt år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom", sa hon.

Hon räknade upp alla regler, och sedan serverades den goda maten. Plötsligt öppnades dörren till Stora Salen och en blond, lång pojke klev in. Hela salen blev tyst och flämtade till, Harry spottade ut sin pumpajuice, Ron tappade sin gaffel och Hermione höll på att sätta i halsen. Den blonda pojken gick självsäkert fram till Slytherinbordet och satte sig ner vid ena kanten. Alla flyttade sig minst tre meter ifrån honom. Han började äta av den delikata maten, och sedan bröt ett muller av viskanden ut.

"Vad gör han här?" frågade Ron. "Hermione, sa inte du att han satt i Azkaban?"

"Jo", sa Hermione mållöst. "Han måste ha blivit frikänd, eller så har han rymt."

"Detta ger ju mig tillfälle att krossa honom", sa Harry sammanbitet.

"Harry, jag vet inte vad det är, men jag skulle _inte_ reta honom om jag var du," sa Ron svagt.

"Det spelar ingen roll om han är starkare än mig", sa Harry, "jag kommer ändå inte sluta denna skola förrän jag sett honom lida!"

Hermione förblev tyst.

* * *

Draco tittade runt. Alla viskade saker om honom. Han hörde en del säga saker som "McGonagall måste ha blivit galen" och "nu vågar man ju inte gå ensam i korridorerna". Förstaårseleverna såg skräckslagna ut när han hade anlänt, men han brydde sig inte. Han hade räknat med att bli den mest hatade och mest föraktade personen på hela skolan under hela året. Han visste att ingen skulle våga möta honom. Han fortsatte äta av maten, och direkt när han var klar lämnade han Stora Salen och strövade bara omkring i slottet. Han hade tillbringat två veckor på slottet sedan han rymt från Azkaban, så han hade hittat många ställen han aldrig annars hade lagt märke till. Ensam och dyster satt han i ett fönster i en öde korridor. Plötsligt hörde han röster, men han brydde sig inte. Det visade sig vara två förstaårselever som gått vilse. Så fort de fick syn på Draco så skyndade de sig tillbaka samma väg de kommit. Sedan blev korridoren öde igen. Efter ett tag då han antog att alla elever hade gått till respektive uppehållsrum så hoppade han ner ifrån fönstret och gick iväg mot hans egna privata uppehållsrum. Men när han gick förbi ett hörn till en ny korridor stötte han på Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley och Hermione Granger.

"Du", sa Potter sammanbitet. "Hur vågar du visa ditt tryne här? Du dödade Dumbledore!"

Draco hann inte säga något innan han fick en knytnäve i ansiktet så hans underläpp sprack. Draco torkade bort blodet från hans mun och blängde på Potter. Hans två vänner stod häpna bakom honom. Sedan började Draco skratta.

"Vad skrattar du åt?" frågade Potter rasande.

"Din deprimerande dumhet", sa Draco.

Potter slog till honom igen, men denna gång i magen. "Ska du inte slå tillbaka? Slå mig då!"

"Du är inte ens värd att slå", sa Draco och skrattade kallt.

Potter slog ännu än gång i Dracos mage, så Draco vek sig dubbelt. "Slå då!"

Egentligen gjorde det inte ont, men hans reflexer gjorde så att kroppen vek sig. Men så slutade Draco skratta. Han ville egentligen inte slå, men samtidigt visste han att Potter inte skulle sluta förrän Draco försvarade sig själv.

"Du ber om det", sa Draco och slog till Potter i ansiktet.

Han föll bakåt, och Weasley flämtade till och Granger gav till ett skrik. Potter reste sig upp igen med en ström av blod från hans näsa. Den var bruten.

"Det var droppen!" sa han och slog mot Draco, men han duckade.

Han slog till Potter allt vad han kunde i magen och skrattade till. Potter reste sig upp på skakiga ben och var på väg att slå igen men både Draco och Potter blev stoppad av Granger som ställde sig emellan dem.

"Sluta!" skrek hon gällt och hennes blick flackade mellan de båda. "Ni är båda vuxna trollkarlar nu, så bete er som det också!"

Både Draco och Potter slutade. Draco skakade på huvudet och gick förbi dem. Han orkade inte med dem. Blodet pulserade ut ur den spruckna läppen, men han kunde inte känna någon smärta. Han tog upp sin trollstav – en som han fått nyligen av McGonagall – och reparerade sin läpp. Sedan gick han in till sitt privata uppehållsrum.

* * *

Hermione tittade misstroget på Harry. "Jag vet att du hatar honom nu, och det respekterar jag, men du behöver inte bete dig som en blodtörstig barbar!"

"Hermione, han dödade Dumbledore!" flämtade Harry.

"Nej, det gjorde han inte, det var Snape", sa Hermione, "och det ger dig ändå ingen anledning till att själv bli skadad! Titta bara på din näsa! Och för att inte tala om din mage! Ett revben kan ju vara brutet!"

Hon höll upp trollstaven mot hans näsa och sade några ord, och hans näsa blev hel igen, och blodet slutade rinna.

"Vad försöker du säga?" frågade Harry irriterat.

"Det jag försöker säga är att det inte är något värt att hamna i trubbel", sa Hermione och suckade. "Eller vad tycker du, Ron?"

"Hermione har rätt, Harry", sa han.

"Ni vekar inte alls vara ledsna över att Dumbledore är borta!" sa Harry.

"Det är klart vi är!" tjöt Hermione. "Men det spelar ingen roll vem det var som dödade honom!"

"Än en gång har hon rätt", sa Ron.

"Så ni försvarar honom nu?" frågade Harry med en hög röst.

"Nej!" sa Hermione som var näst intill tårögd. "Nej!"

Harry skakade på huvudet och stormade iväg.

"Han är hopplös!" sa Hermione och suckade.

"Det är bäst att jag följder efter honom", sa Ron.

Hermione nickade och torkade bort en tår. "Jag tänker ta en sväng in i biblioteket."

"Vi ses", sa Ron.

Hermione nickade och gick iväg till biblioteket.

* * *

Draco satt i soffan framför den öppna elden. Han suckade. Harry Potter och hans vänner skulle han bli tvungen att stå ut med resten av året. Men han förstår ändå inte. Om deras slagsmål hade ägt rum för något år sedan så hade han knappast sluta bara för att Hermione Granger sade att de skulle sluta. Han visste inte varför han hade lyssnat på henne, men det hade varit något speciellt med hennes blick. Den bröt sig in på något sätt. Den gav honom rysningar. Den var så... tröstande? Hans syn på människor hade förändrats helt. Nu trodde han på att alla kunde förändras, så även Granger. Fast egentligen var det nog inte så mycket hennes förändring som låg bakom, utan Dracos. Hermione Granger hade nog inte förändrats alls. Hermione Granger var vacker, intelligent och mogen. Detta hade Draco aldrig velat inse. Hans smärtsamma sommar hade på något sätt vidgat hans vyer, och lärt honom se det vackra i världen. Kanske hade varit värt att försöka bli förlåten av henne, men hon kulle not inte inte gilla honom alls efter allt han gjort mot henne som han nu ångrade. Med en suck reste han sig upp och gick ut ur uppehållsrummet igen. Han fick inte inträda i Slytherins uppehållsrum längre, men det gjorde honom inget. Han hade inga vänner där längre. De hade alltid varit falska mot honom. Men de skulle ändå inte våga ens komman nära honom nu. De alla trodde säkert att han skulle kunna döda dem med ett slag, vilket han säkert kunde, om han bara slog med rätt kraft och på rätt ställe. Men vem skulle inte kunna det? Men han trodde inte längre på våld. Han fann det ganska så onödigt. Han slogs om han var tvungen, men helst stannade han ute från slagsmål. Han ville hellre kunna argumentera med andra som vuxna människor. Men om han var tvungen att döda, så skulle han göra det. Med bara hat inom sig själv så hade han inga problem med det.  
Han gick in i skolbiblioteket och fann det väldigt tyst och tomt. Madam Pince satt vid sin kateder som vanligt och tittade upp när hon såg Draco komma. Hon sade inget, men Draco kunde se – utav det blick hon gav honom – att hon egentligen inte ville att han skulle vara där. Men han brydde sig inte, utan fortsatte gå. Han visste inte riktigt vad han letade efter, men han ville ha något intressant att läsa. Mycket längre in i biblioteket hittade han en hylla med en massa böcker om drakar. De intresserade honom. De var sådana stora och mäktiga djur. De hade inget att frukta egentligen. Draken var symbolen för styrka, enligt Draco. Han tittade länge efter en bok han kunde tänka sig att läsa. Plötsligt störde en röst hans tankar. 

"Visste inte att du gillade drakar."

Draco spann runt. Det var Granger. Hon satt vid ett bord i ett hörn vid ett fönster med en tjock bok framför sig. Draco visste inte hur länge hon hade suttit där, men han hade inte sett henne förrän nu.

"Men det gör jag", sa han.

"Ditt namn 'Draco' betyder väl 'drake'?" frågade hon.

"Jo", svarade han.

Sedan blev det tyst ett tag. Situationen var lite obekväm och otacksam. Draco vände sig om igen för att fortsätta leta.

"Jag skulle läsa 'En värld av vingar' om jag var du", sa Granger. "Den är riktigt intressant."

Draco tittade på hyllan. Där stod den.

"Jag ska nog läsa den", sa han och tog boken för att gå.

"Hur var det?" frågade hon.

Draco frös till. "Vad?"

"Du vet", sa hon lite tyst och trevande. "I Azkaban?"

Draco suckade. "Jag vill inte prata om det."

"Led du mycket?" frågade hon.

Draco vände sig om och blängde på henne. Där var den igen. Den där blicken.

"Förlåt", sa hon och tittade ner i bordet. "Det måste ha varit hemskt."

"Ja", sa han i en rytning. "Tänk dig själv att vara på ett ställe där alla lyckliga tankar försvinner, och kvar blir bara hat. Tänk dig själv att vara på ett ställe där de kastade Cruciatusförbannelsen över dig fem gången om dagen. Tänk dig att vara på ett ställe där din rygg blev full av djupa ärr av en piska som brukade vina över den!"

Grangers blick ändrades ifrån medkänslig till rädd. "Blev du torterad?!"

"Vad hade du trott?" spottade Draco. "Trodde du att jag bara satt inspärrad i en kall cell och hade ingenting annat för mig än att titta ut genom ett fönster?"

"Nej, men—"

"Just det" sa Draco. "Så var det slutpratat om det." Så vände han sig om för att gå igen.

"De är rädda för dig, va?" frågade hon.

"Va?" frågade Draco och vände sig om.

"Dina såkallade 'vänner'", sa hon.

"Jag har aldrig haft 'vänner'," sa Draco. "Jag behöver dem inte."

Granger nickade.

"Är du?" frågade han sedan. Han vågade inte se henne i ögonen.

"Jag vet inte", sa hon. "Du har ju inte gjort något mot mig som gör att jag blir rädd."

Draco nickade. "Bra att du tänker så." Sedan gick han upp till sitt uppehållsrum igen. Han satte sig ner i soffan och suckade. Boken lade han på bordet bredvid. Han hade nu insett det han inte velat inse – han behövde verkligen en vän. Någon som kunde lyssna och förstå. Någon som Granger.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3.**

Morgonen kom och det var dags för den första skoldagen. Draco hade fått ett schema av McGonagall några dagar innan som visade var Draco skulle infinna sig och vilken tid. Han klev upp ur sin säng och sträckte på sig. Han hade en sprängande huvudvärk och han var deprimerad. Måste vara efter allt tänkande. Han tittade på klockan. Det var fortfarande lång tid kvar innan frukosten, så han gick in till badrummet och ställde sig i duschen. Han skruvade på vattnet på det högsta så att det brände mot hans hud när de föll ner på honom. Ärren på hans rygg sved oerhört, men smärtan han kände bringade även påminnelser om att han var vid liv. Efter en stund klev han ur duschen och tittade sig själv i spegeln. Hans hud var ljusröd och han ögon var blodsprängda. Han suckade och valde att inte möta sin egen spegelbild igen. Han hatade sig själv. Även fast han visste att han hade blivit en ny, bättre människa så jagade hans förgångna honom. Samtidigt så visste han även att han inte kunde leva i det förflutna, men hans mardrömmar om alla dåliga beslut och alla hemska minnen kom tillbaka varje natt. I alla hans drömmar sitter han i en liten cell i Azkaban och minnena jagar honom, och han har ingen väg ut. De drömmarna ville han glömma. Det kändes som om hoppet var för långt borta, och att han alltid skulle bli tvungen att leva med hatet som sin enda vän. Hans hud blev efter en stund lika blek som den brukade vara och han klädde på sig och packade ner allt han skulle ha med sig i sin väska och gick sedan ner till Stora Salen. Det var inte mycket folk där vid det tillfället, vilket var till Dracos fördel. Ett par förstaårselever från Hufflepuff stirrade på honom när han trädde in i salen. Så fort han mötte deras blickar slog de ner dem i bordet. Draco skakade på huvudet och satte sig ner vid ena kanten vid Slytherinbordet.

* * *

Hermione satt i Förste Prefekternas uppehållsrum och läste. Hon hade varit uppe ganska tidigt, och väntade på att gå ner till Stora Salen.

"Jag går nu, Hermione", sa Ernie MacMillan från Hufflepuff – den andre Förste Prefekten.

"Okej", sa Hermione. "Vänta! Jag hänger med!"

Hon greppade sin väska och följde med honom ut. De skiljes åt när de kommit in till Stora Salen. Ernie gick och satte sig vid Hufflepuffbordet och Hermione satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet. Harry och Ron hade ännu inte kommit och salen var relativt tom. Men hon märkte att Draco Malfoy satt vid Slytherinbordet alldeles ensam. Hon visste inte riktigt varför, men hon tyckte synd om honom. Även fast hon visste att han själv försatt sig i den situation han befann sig i så kände hon sig ledsen när hon såg honom. Och sedan kunde hon inte förstå varför, med tanke på all han gjort mot henne. Ju längre hon tittade på honom desto mer tyckte hon synd om honom, men hon kunde inte förmå sig att slå ner blicken. Inte förrän han tittade upp, och deras blickar möttes, då slog hon ner den. Hans blick hade varit kall och olycklig, och... tom. Den gav henne sorgliga och obehagliga rysningar. Nu kände hon sig illa till mods, och hon önskade att Harry och Ron kunde komma för att få henne på bättre tankar. Men det dröjde inte länge förrän de kom.

"God morgon, Hermione", sa Ron.

"God morgon Ron", svarade Hermione. "God morgon, Harry."

"Hej", svarade Harry kort.

"Är du fortfarande sur på mig?" frågade Hermione.

Harry svarade inte.

"Men Harry", sa Hermione, "jag försvarade honom inte! Jag tycker lika illa om honom som du, men du kan inte låta hatet styra dig!"

"Allvarligt, Hermione", sa Harry. "Jag orkar inte diskutera detta med dig just nu."

Så började han äta av sin frukost. Hermione suckade.

"Om du ska vara såhär så orkar jag inte med dig", sa hon och reste sig upp. "Jag går till biblioteket."

Sedan gick hon.

"Kom igen nu, Harry", sa Ron. "Du vet själv att hon har rätt! Det var inte han som dödade Dumbledore, hur mycket vi än hatar honom!"

"Sedan när har du börjat blivit så logisk och fredlig?" fräste Harry. "Eller är du kanske rädd för honom som alla andra?"

"Nej", sa Ron. "Det enda jag säger är att du ska lugna ner dig."

* * *

Draco tittade över till Gryffindorbordet. Granger hade gått sin väg. Varför? Hade Potter och Weasley sårat henne? Varför brydde han sig ens? Antagligen ville hon inte veta av honom eftersom hon slog ner blicken när han tittade på henne förut. Han suckade och fortsatte äta. Så kom plötsligt hans fördetta bästa vän – Blaise Zabini.

"Tjenare Draco", sa han lite försiktigt och satte sig ner mitt emot honom. "Hörru, hur har du haft det?"

Draco svarade inte.

"Kom igen nu!" sa Blaise. "Ryck upp dig!"

Draco blängde på honom. "Jag vet att du hjälpte dem."

"Vad pratar du om?" frågade Blaise nervöst.

"Jag vet att du hjälpte ministeriet att hitta mig", sa Draco sammanbitet.

"Jo, det var ju det också", sa Blaise tyst. "Jag var rädd, och jag visste inte—"

"Vet du ens vad jag har fått lov att gå igenom?" frågade Draco med ett bittert skratt.

"Nej, men—"

"Hur kan du då komma hit och tro att allt är glömt?" frågade Draco med hög röst.

"Men jag—"

"Du är patetisk, vet du det?" sa Draco och reste sig upp och gick.

Han var rasande och puttade iväg några femteårselever som stod i hans väg. Nu hade han en annan han hatade – Blaise. Draco förstod inte hur han kunde förråda honom så. Men han skulle inte komma undan med det. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra, för han ville ju inte tillta våld. Det var en timme kvar innan hans första lektion började – Trolldryckskonst med Horace Slughorn. Han gick in till biblioteket där det säkert inte var några många alls, och kanske så kunde han få chansen att prata med Granger lite. När han kom in var det som han förväntat sig – tomt. Madam Pince satt inte vid katedern, och det första, anda och tredje rummet var tomt. I det fjärde rummet fick han syn på Hermione Granger sittandes vid ett bord vid ett fönster. Hon hade inte upptäckt honom än, men lika bra var det. Han hade inte en endaste aning om vad han skulle säga, men han ville prata med henne. Han tog ett djupt andetag och gick fram till henne. Han satte sig ner framför henne utan att fråga och hon tittade förvånat på honom.

"Granger", sa han.

"Ja?" frågade hon utan att se på honom. Det var som om hon inte alls var förvånad över hans ankomst.

"Jag vill bara säga att jag är ledsen för allt jag gjort", sa han och suckade. "Jag har haft lång tid att tänka, och jag har insett att det jag gjort bara var utbrott för dolda depressioner."

Hon tittade på honom. "Säger du att du är ledsen?"

Draco nickade. "Förlåter du mig?"

"Jag vet inte", sa Granger lite tveksamt. "Det är lite svårt att glömma."

"Jag bad dig inte att glömma", sa han, "utan att förlåta."

Hon tittade på honom. "Varför säger du detta nu?"

"Som jag sa så har jag haft mycket tid att tänka" sa han.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga", sa hon.

"Jag förstår om du inte vill förlåta, men jag skulle bli väldigt glad om du gjorde det", sa han. Han kunde egentligen inte förstå varför han, Draco Lucius Malfoy, just nu satt inne i Hogwarts skolbibliotek och bad om ursäkt till en _smutsskalle. _

"Okej, men antagligen måste vi jobba ett tag på det", sa hon. Hon verkade inte heller riktigt förstå, eftersom att hennes ögon speglade en djup förvirring.

Draco nickade. "Men jag skulle gärna vilja att vi blev, du vet, vänner."

"Verkligen?" frågade hon.

Draco blev lättat när han fick se ett leende på hennes läppar. "Ja."

"Okej", sa hon. "Men jag måste gå på en lektion nu, men vi kanske kan prata mer senare. Jag brukar mest vara här, i det fjärde rummet vid bordet vid fönstret."

"Okej", sa Draco. "Det lägger jag på minnet."

"Hejdå", sa hon och log.

"Hejdå", svarade Draco.

Hon gick ut ur rummet och Draco log för sig själv, något han inte gjort på evigheter. Men varför var han plötsligt så glad? Det var hon. Hennes leende, hennes blick, hennes röst – Hon. Hon var så tröstande, som om hon var en ängel sänd till honom för att vägvisa, som en stjärna som fallit ner till honom för att lysa när inget annat ljus fanns. Och kanske kunde hon fylla honom med värme. Han kunde ju alltid hoppas.

* * *

Hermione var påväg till McGonagalls klassrum. Även fast hon var rektor så var hon fortfarande deras lärare i Förvandlingskonst. Men hon hade ljugit. Det var en halvtimme kvar innan hennes lektion började, men hon kunde inte vara kvar inne i biblioteket. Draco Malfoy av alla människor bad om förlåtelse. Hon var glad, visst var hon det, men det hade kommit som en sådan chock. Vad skulle hon säga? Hon visste inte varför hon var så glad. Han var ju ändå en av hennes ärkefiender. Och om de nu blev vänner, kunde hon då förråda Harry så? Hon skakade av sig de tankarna och satte sig ner på golvet bredvid dörren till McGonagalls klassrum. Hon drog upp sin bok om Förvandlingskonst och började läsa. Det kändes som om det bara hade gått fem minuter tills elever började fylla området kring dörren, och McGonagall kom själv. Hermione reste sig upp och slöt sig till Harry och Ron.

"Harry, jag är ledsen", sa hon.

Harry svarade inte.

"Så du tänker inte prata med mig?" frågade Hermione.

Harry sade fortfarande ingenting.

"Harry, det här är det första gången du är så arg att du inte pratar med mig", sa Hermione. "Är det något jag gjort?"

Harry bara blängde på henne och gick in i klassrummet.

"Han är på dåligt humör", sa Ron och följde efter honom.

Hermione suckade och gick in i klassrummet. Hon satte sig ner bredvid Neville och plockade fram sina böcker.

* * *

Draco vandrade av och an i korridoren nere i källaren utanför Slughorns klassrum. Slughorn var sen, och Dracos steg ekade envist mellan väggarna. Han suckade irriterat när han plösligt hörde skyndande steg.

"Förlåt mig så mycket, Draco", sa han andfått.

Draco svarade inte, utan gick in direkt i rummet som Slughorn öppnade dörren till.

"Ja, låt oss börja", sa Slughorn. "Idag ska jag lära dig att brygga en Svävardryck."

"Den kan jag redan", sa Draco uttråkat och lade ner huvudet på bänden.

"Jaså?" sa Slughorn lite försiktigt. "Jaha... jaja, men då så. Vad ska vi då hitta på åt dig?"

"Jag vet inte, Sir", sa Draco.

"Odödlighets Nektar då?" frågade Slughorn.

"Jag kan det också", sa Draco.

"Vad är då nyckelingrediensen?" frågade Slughorn.

"Nektar från en Lotusblomma", sa Draco uttråkat.

"Det, det är rätt", sa Slughorn fundersamt. "Jag är imponerad, Draco. Det är inte många i din ålder som klarar av att brygga det elixiret. Har du verkligen bryggt det?"

"Ja", sa Draco.

"Okej", sa Slughorn lite förvånat.

Draco suckade. "Ska du bara sitta där och bli chockad över det jag kan, eller ska du ge mig en uppgift?"

"Ja", sa Slughorn lite undrande. "Slå då upp din trolldrycksbok och läs om trolldrycker gjorda på olika havssalter. Tills i morgon vill jag ha en lista över de femtio viktigaste elixir man kan framställa med hjälp av havssalter, och deras verkan."

Draco höjde på ögonbrynen. "De femtio viktigaste? Det kommer ju ta evigheter! Det finns ju minst tusentals elixir som är gjorda av havssalter!"

"Jag vet, Draco, det kommer bli en liten utmaning för dig", sa Slughorn.

"Nej, det kommer bli tråkigt", sa Draco dystert.

Sedan tog han upp sin trolldrycksbok ur sin väska och slog upp kapitlet som handlade om havssalter. Tiden gick, och Draco blev mer och mer uttråkad. Han låg långt före alla andra i hans ålder i trolldryck – och även i andra ämnen – och kände sig väldigt uttråkad av den bok han nu hade framför sig.

"Ja, tiden har runnit", sa Slughorn plötsligt. "Lektionen är slut. Vem ska du ha sedan?"

"Professor Cole", svarade Draco.

"Ja, Caleb Cole, den nya läraren i Försvar mot Svartkonster", sa Slughorn och gned sin haka. "Jaja! Men han är ju jättetrevlig!"

Draco nickade och packade ihop sina saker och gick sedan. När han gick genom en av korridorerna på den andra våningen fick han plötsligt syn på Henne. Hon var dessutom ensam – vilket förvånade honom. Hon kom emot honom, men de gick bara förbi varandra. Kanske han inbillade sig, men han tyckte han såg att hon log ett litet leende mot honom, och för första gången på väldigt länge blev han helt varm inom sig. Han skakade på huvudet och fortsatte upp till sitt uppehållsrum.

Draco satte sig i soffan i uppehållsrummet och skummade igenom drakboken han lånade från biblioteket. Han fastnade särskilt för en mening.

'Draken är känd för sin storlek och för sitt farliga rykte, men ingen vet vad som finns innanför de tjocka fjällen – hat, kärlek, lycka, sorg och omsorg.'

Han gillade den meningen. Han visste inte varför, men det var som om han kunde känna igen sig i det. Folk såg på honom som en farlig mördare och glömde att han faktiskt var lika mänsklig som de själva. Plötsligt hörde han någon hosta. Han hoppade upp från soffan och blickade runt i rummet, men han såg ingen.

"Ta det lugnt, Draco", sade en röst som han kände igen.

Den rösten gav honom en enorm klump i magen. "Professor Dumbledore?"


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4.**

Hermione travade runt i skolans korridorer utan att egentligen veta ut eller in. Det var första skoldagen, och hon hade redan hamnat i en soppa. Dumbledore var död, Harry pratade inte med henne och Draco Malfoy av alla människor ville bli hennes vän. Dessutom hade hon själv förändrats. Hon visste inte hur, men hon visste att hon var förändrad. Kanske inte till utseendet, men till sättet. Hon var mer mogen och vuxen nu än hon någonsin varit. Hon hade ändrat sin syn på världen och alla människor. Kanske hade hon till och med blivit av med alla sina rädslor, men samtidigt skaffat sig nya. Hon suckade och gick sedan ner till fängelsehålorna där professor Slughorn hade sitt klassrum. Hennes nästa lektion var Trolldryckskonst. Hon satte sig ner bredvid dörren till klassrummet och drog upp sin trolldrycksbok. Ingen annan hade ännu kommit ner, vilket förvånade henne eftersom det var bara tre minuter kvar innan de skulle börja. Men hon orkade inte bry sig. Huvudsaken var att hon kom i tid. Hon väntade länge, men Slughorn kom aldrig. Kanske hade hon tagit fel på schemat. Hon tog upp schemat från hennes väska och tittade. Hon hade inte fel. Hon tittade runt. Ingen hade ännu kommit. Men hon var envis nog att sitta kvar där nere i fängelsehålorna utanför Slughorns klassrum.

* * *

"Ja, Draco", sa porträttet av den gamle mannen Albus Dumbledore, "det är jag."

"Men, men—"

"Ta det lugnt", sa Dumbledore.

"Förlåt mig, professorn", sa Draco och suckade.

"Jag har redan förlåtit dig", sa Dumbledore med ett axelryck. "Jag förlät dig redan när du stod med din trollstav riktad mot mig. Du är inte ondare än vad du själv väljer att vara."

"Jag antar att ni har rätt, professorn", sa Draco tyst. Han vågade inte se in i de visa blå ögonen.

"Ja, Draco, det har jag", sa Dumbledore och log. "Jag förstår om din tid i Azkaban var smärtsam."

"Ja, professorn, det var den", sa Draco.

"Jag beklagar."

"Det är inget att beklaga. Jag förtjänade det."

"Ingen förtjänar det, Draco. Ingen."

Draco suckade. Att prata med porträttet av McGonagalls föregångare som han själv varit inblandad i mordet till gjorde honom bara ännu mer deprimerad och ångestfylld.

"Något tynger dig, Draco", sa Dumbledore.

"Mitt samvete", sa Draco.

"Ej något mer?" frågade Dumbledore.

"Inte vad jag vet", svarade Draco med ett axelryck. "Hat?"

"Hatar du?" frågade Dumbledore.

"Ja."

"Vad? Vem?"

"Allt. Speciellt mig själv."

"Varför hatar du dig själv?"

"För allt jag gjort och för allt jag inte gjort. För allt jag intalat mig själv och för allt jag inte insett."

"Sluta klandra dig själv, Draco", sa Dumbledore. "Alla människor gör misstag, och du är inte mindre mänsklig än någon annan."

"Ibland tror jag faktiskt att jag är det", sa Dracooch suckade tungt. "Jag är ett monster."

"Nej Draco, det är det minsta du är", sa Dumbledore. "Du har mer mod än många andra. Att klara av en hel sommar i Azkaban i din ålder är starkt gjort."

"Men en del sitter ju där en hel livstid och överlever ändå."

"Ja, men de kommer aldrig att kunna bli en vanlig, kontaktbar människa igen. Dessutom blir inte de fysiskt torterade."

"Inte?"

"Nej."

"Varför blev då jag det?" frågade Draco.

"Antagligen för att du blev dömd för mordet på mig", sa Dumbledore.

"Men", sa Draco, "hur fick du reda på allt detta?"

"Minerva", sa Dumbledore. "Hon och jag pratar mycket."

Draco nickade. "Professorn, tror du på en andra chans?"

"Självklart, Draco", sa Dumbledore.

"Var det ni som beordrade professor McGonagall att låta mig stanna?"

"Nej! Absolut inte!" sa Dumbledore lite stött. "Minerva är en godhjärtad människa. Hon lät dig stanna av egen vilja."

Draco nickade. "Tror ni att det finns fler är ni som tror på en andra chans?"

"Självklart. Vem syftar du på?"

Draco tvekade. "Hermione Granger."

"Jag vet med säkerhet att hon tror på en andra chans", sa Dumbledore och log. "Hon är en trevlig ung kvinna."

"Jag har lagt märke till det", sa Draco. "Jag skäms så över allt jag gjort för att såra henne."

"Hon förlåter", sa Dumbledore, "det vet jag."

* * *

Hermione satt fortfarande och väntade. Ingen hade kommit, och hon började undra om hon verkligen hade läst rätt. Men hon visste att hon redan hade tittat en gång. Hon suckade och reste sig upp. Hon gick upp till Förste Prefekternas uppehållsrum. Nu skulle hon ju missa lektionen i Trolldryckskonst. Kanske var det så att hon missat något viktigt som sagts under frukosten när hon själv befann sig i biblioteket. Men nu var det i alla fall för sent. Men hon brydde sig egentligen inte om det. Hon hade varit på rätt plats vid rätt tid. Det var alla andra som var sena. Hon skrattade vid blotta tanken av det. Men eftersom hon var Hermione Granger så kunde hon inte bara strosa omkring i uppehållsrummet – det gjorde henne rastlös. Hon bestämde sig för att gå ut. Det var strålande väder och fåglarna sjöng glatt. Var det något hon älskade så var det fågelkvitter. När hon kommit ut tog hon av sig sina skor och strumpor och gick barfota i det halvt våta gräset. Det hade regnat under natten, men nu log solen glatt. Gräset kittlades under hennes bara fötter, och hon tog ett djupt andetag av den friska luften. Nu spelade ingenting roll längre. Nu kände hon sig så neutral. Hon brydde sig inte om att Harry var sur på henne, hon slutade vara sorgsen över Dumbledores död och hon slutade oroa sig över Draco Malfoys vilja till vänskap – men bara för stunden. Hon visste att hennes tankar och oro skulle komma upp i hennes huvud senare igen, men just nu stötte hon bara bort dem. Hon lade sig ner i gräset och började nynna på en sång hennes mamma brukat sjunga för henne när hon var liten. Hon var så upptagen med att känna de varma vindarna och höra fåglarnas sång att hon inte märkte att tre personer kommit och ställt sig bredvid henne där hon låg i gräset.

"Granger", sa den ena.

Hon tittade upp. Hon kände igen honom. Det var Blaise Zabini ifrån Slytherin, och sedan var det Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyle som brukade hänga efter Draco Malfoy.

"Vad vill ni?" frågade Hermione.

Zabini slängde ner en bunt papper på hennes mage. "Vi vill att du ska göra våra läxor."

Hermione började skratta. "Jaså? Det vill ni?" Hon reste sig sedan upp med papperna i handen och tittade hånfullt på honom. "Den tiden är över nu", sa hon. "Jag är inte längre rädda för er."

Det var nämligen så att under deras sjätte år hade Hermione gjort deras läxor i hemlighet, eftersom hon vid det tillfället var hotad till att göra det. Men nu hade hon insett hur patetiskt feg hon hade varit. Det hade ju varit modigare att berätta för Harry och Ron än att hålla allt inne.

Zabini, Crabbe och Goyle tittade förvånat på henne.

"Ledsen, grabbar", sa hon, "det är över."

Sedan kastade hon papperna i luften så de spreds omkring. Hon gav till ett litet hånskratt och gick sedan tillbaka upp till skolan.

"Tro inte att det är över än!" vrålade Zabini efter henne.

"Nejdå, jag lovar!" ropade Hermione ironiskt.

Hon skrattade för sig själv och trädde in i skolan. Där inne tog hon på sig sina strumpor och skor igen. Sedan tittade hon på klockan. Det var en och en halv timme kvar till lunch, så hon gick bort till biblioteket.

* * *

"Tror ni verkligen det?" frågade Draco.

"Ja, självfallet", sa Dumbledore. "Hon är en mycket varm och godhjärtad person, så hon kommer nog att se din stora förändring. Tror inte du det?"

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska tro", sa Draco. "Det känns som om hon inte vill veta av mig."

"Varför inte då?" frågade Dumbledore.

"Jag vet inte", sa Draco. "Det är en känsla jag får, bara."

"Men sedan får du inte glömma att hon bara är en människa", sa Dumbledore. "Vi människor har ett behov av att ha rädslor. Även fast du tror att du inte har det, så finns de där inne."

"Jo, jag har rädslor", sa Draco tyst.

"Vilka då?" frågade Dumbledore.

Han tvekade en stund. Sedan började han skratta över hans plötsliga uppenbarelse. "Vatten. Jag är rädd för att drunkna."

"Du ser", sa Dumbledore. "Alla människor har svagheter."

"En rädsla behöver inte alltid vara en svaghet", sa Draco.

"Nej, självklart inte", sa Dumbledore. "Det kan lika väl vara en styrka."

"Men vad har detta med Hermione Granger att göra?" frågade Draco.

"Jo", sa Dumbledore, "Även fast Miss Granger kanske har varit trevlig mot dig nu när du kommit tillbaka, så får du inte glömma att du har suttit i Azkaban, och det kan – som hos så många andra – ge henne rädslor och fördomar."

"Jo, ni har nog rätt professorn", sa Draco och suckade.

"Men nu måste du berätta för mig, Draco, hur lyckades du stå emot smärtan?" frågade Dumbledore.

"Hatet", svarade Draco kort. Han hade svårt att prata om den, samtidigt som han kända att allt var tvunget att komma ut.

Dumbledore nickade. "Förresten, visste du att Scrimgeour kanske kommer att bli ersatt?"

De pratade länge om många olika saker, och Draco började mer och mer ångra att han inte hjälpt Dumbledore istället för att försöka döda honom. Så plötsligt hoppade han till när han fick se hur mycket klockan var.

"Oj då", sa han. "Professor Cole måste undra vart jag har tagit vägen. Det var trevligt att tala med er, professorn."

"Desamma, Draco", sa Dumbledore. "Desamma."


	6. Kapitel 5

**A/N: **´Tack så mycket allihopa för alla fina kommentarer det värmer. Här har ni kapitel fem. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 5.**

Draco sprang genom korridorerna och skyndade sig in genom dörren till professor Coles klassrum. När han kom in satt det en medelålders, mörkhyad, lång och muskulös man bakom katedern. Hans huvud var renrakat och hans ögon var genomträngande bruna.

"Välkommen Mr Malfoy", hans röst mullrade i klassrummet. "Trodde inte att du skulle dyka upp. Mitt namn är Caleb Cole, och jag är din nya professor i Förvar mot Svartkonster."

Även fast hans röst var mycket mörk och mullrande så lät han ändå trevlig och snäll.

"Du får ursäkta min sena ankomst", sa Draco.

"Ingen fara", sa Cole. "Den enda konsekvensen är att du får mindre undervisning än vad som är beräknat. Varsågod och sitt."

Draco satte sig ner och ledade fram sin bok.

"Nej, ingen bok behövs idag", sa Cole.

"Varför inte?" frågade Draco.

"Därför att idag ska vi bara prata", sa Cole. "Eftersom jag kommer undervisa dig personligt detta år, så anser jag att det är bäst att lära känna varandra först."

Draco nickade. Det låg faktiskt något i det han sa. Han själv skulle känna sig mycket tryggare om han kände sina professorer.

"Så", sa Cole, "Draco, berätta om dig själv och din familj."

Draco tvekade.

"Du behöver inte, om du inte vill", sa Cole, "men det är en bra början."

"Ja, mitt namn är Draco Malfoy och jag är 17 år" sa Draco. "Vad mer ska jag berätta?"

"Om dig själv," sa Cole. "Att du heter Draco Malfoy och är 17 år är ju bara världsliga saker. Jag vill veta lite om dina tankar, din framtid och ditt förflutna."

Draco suckade. Han ville egentligen inte berätta för alla om hans tragiska bakgrund, vika ut sig som om han gillade uppmärksamheten. Men kanske skulle denne nye lärare få bättre förståelse för honom. "Ja, min mor och far är döda, men deras namn var Narcissa och Lucius Malfoy. Jag själv har suttit i Azkaban hela sommaren för att jag var inblandad i mordet på Albus Dumbledore."

"Ja, det har jag hört talas om", sa Cole. "Varför blev du inblandad i det?"

"Därför att min far tvingade mig att bli en av Mörkrest Herres undersåtar, och jag skulle döda Dumbledore som intagningstest", sa Draco tungt.

"Men det var väl inte du som dödade honom?" frågade Cole.

"Nej", svarade Draco. "Det var Severus Snape."

"Honom har jag också hört talas om", sa Cole. "Men jobbade han inte här förut?"

"Jo, han var våran senaste lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonster", sa Draco. "Och innan det så var han lärare i Trolldryckskonst."

"Låt mig gissa, du var hans favoritelev?"

"Ja."

"Det förvånar mig inte."

"Varför inte?"

"Jag kände din far, Draco."

"Hur?"

Cole harklade sig och började berätta. "Jag kom till Storbritannien ifrån Sydafrika för fyra år sedan. Det var medan din far jobbade på ministeriet. Jag var tvungen att gå igenom en massa saker hos ministeriet innan jag var godkänd som trollkarl i detta land. Under den tiden så var din far och jag mycket bittra fiender. Han – en av överklassens högste – såg ner på mig som kom ifrån ett mycket fattigt land. Jag förstår varför du blev favoriserad. Folk gjorde vad som helst för att ligga bra till hos Lucius, och så även Severus Snape, tror jag."

Draco nickade. "Varför kom du hit?"

"I Sydafrika så finns det annan magi än här", sa Cole. "Det är uråldrig magi från Den Förste, De Äldre, gudarna och De Utvalda. Magin består av voodoo och profetior. Få i Sydafrika är magiskt begåvade. Och de som är magiskt begåvade har alltid en profetia. Min säger att jag kommer att lära ut mina kunskaper någonstans i väst. Först reste jag till Amerika, men där blev jag aldrig godkänd. Då reste jag tillbaka. Sedan reste jag hit, och nu är jag lärare."  
Cole berättade en massa historier ifrån hans hemland, och om de olika gudarna och ritualerna.

Draco blev ganska fascinerad av hans berättelse. Han skulle gärna vilja lära sig mer om den Afrikanska magin, De Utvalda, De Äldre, Den Förste och gudarna.

"Men de som har magiska förmågor, hur blir de behandlade?" frågade Draco.

"I hela Sydafrika finns det bara sexton trollkarlar och häxor om man bortser från de högre personerna. Åtta kvinnor och åtta män", sa Cole. "Vi sexton magiska begåvade är lärjungar hos De Äldre. Min bror Row är äldst av oss sexton."

Draco nickade. Han hade aldrig ens tänkt att det kunde vara så någonstans.

"Oj, se vad tiden har gått", sa Cole plötsligt. "Nu är det lunch. Men det var trevligt att tala med dig, Draco."

"Desamma, professorn", sa Draco. "Hejdå."

Sedan gick han, medan hans huvud virvlade med tankar om ritualer och gudar.

* * *

Hermione var påväg ner till Stora Salen för att äta lunch. Hon visslade glatt och skuttade omkring så plötsligt fick hon syn på Harry och Ron.

"Där är du ju!" sa Ron till Hermione. "Vart har du varit?"

"Jag satt utanför professor Slughorns klassrum i evigheter!" sa Hermione. "Ni kom ju aldrig!"

"Men Slughorn sa ju under frukosten att vi skulle vara på femte våningen", sa Ron.

"Tänkte du någonsin på att jag inte var i Stora Salen under frukosten?" frågade Hermione.

"Nej", sa Ron tyst. "Det hade jag glömt… förlåt."

"Det gör ingenting", sa Hermione och log. "och du, Harry, ska du sluta vara sur på mig snart?"

Harry blängde surt på henne.

"Ni får du ta och ge dig!" sa Hermione. "Du beter dig som en femåring!"

Harry svarade inte. Hermione suckade.

"Okej då", sa hon. "Du pratar när du är redo."

Sedan satte hon sig vid Gryffindorbordet och började äta. Harry och Ron kom efter. Nästan alla elever befann sig inne i Stora Salen, men den var långt ifrån fylld. Hermione undrade varför ingen förälder ville att deras barn skulle återvända med tanke på att Voldemort var död. Men hon brydde sig inte så mycket om det. Även fast salen var långt ifrån fylld så lät det som om den var överfylld. Men så plötsligt blev det tyst. Hon spanade ut över salen för att se vad som orsakat tystnaden. Så bröt ett muller av viskanden ut, och då fick hon syn på Malfoy som precis kommit in. Deras blickar möttes, men denna gång slog hon inte ner den. De höll ögonkontakt lång efter att han hade suttit sig vid Slytherinbordet. Hon slet inte blicken från hans förrän Ron frågade vad hon tittade på.

"Inget", sa Hermione och tittade ner i bordet. "Vilken lektion har vi sedan?"

"Försvar mot Svartkonster", svarade Ron. "Jag trodde att du hade koll på det."

"Jag ville bara vara säker", sa Hermione med ett axelryck. "Har någon träffat den nya professorn?"

"Nej", sa Ron. "Jag har bara sett honom. Han är lång och svart."

"Jag tror att han heter professor Cole", sa Hermione.

Ron nickade. "Jag har hört det också."

Så kände Hermione en liten knackning på axeln och Lavender stod bakom henne.

"Vad?" frågade Hermione.

"Jag måste prata med dig, Herm", sa Lavender.

"Okej", sa Hermione och reste sig upp.

Hon följde efter Lavender ut ur Stora Salen och in i ett hörn.

"Nu måste jag få veta", sa Lavender, "Parvati sa att hon hade sett dig i biblioteket, men Malfoy! Är det något mellan er?"

"Va?" frågade Hermione förskräckt. "Så hon oss?"

"Så det är något mellan er?" frågade Lavender med ett flin.

"Nej", sa Hermione ärligt. "Han ville bara säga att han var ledsen över det han gjort och att han ville att vi skulle bli vänner."

"Godkände du hans ursäkt?" frågade Lavender allvarligt.

"Självklart", sa Hermione. "Ge mig en anledning till att inte godkänna den."

"Jag kan ge dig minst tre!" sa Lavender. "Ett: Tänk på allt han gjort, inte bara mot dig, utan också mot alla andra! Två: Han släppte in dödsätare på Hogwarts! Tre: Han var inblandad i mordet till professor Dumbledore!"

"Jag vet, Lav!" sa Hermione. "Men han sa att han ångrade allt!"

"Varför skulle han ångra det?" frågade Lavender och lade armarna i kors. "Jag menar, han är ju faktiskt en Malfoy, och du en mugglarfödd."

"Han är förändrad", sa Hermione. "Jag kan se det."

"Vi har knappt varit här i två dagar, och du kan _se_ det?" frågade Lavender skeptiskt.

"Ja", sa Hermione. "Det är något med honom. Jag kan inte sätta fingret på vad det är, men något är det. Han verkar så... tom. Som om han verkligen behöver någon hos sig, någon som kan trösta honom. Jag vet att det låter konstigt, Lav, men tro mig. Han _är_ förändrad."

"Nåväl", sa Lavender och himlade med ögonen. "Jag ville bara höra om det var sant."

"Men du berättar väl inget?" frågade Hermione oroligt.

"Nej", sa Lavender.

"Lovar du?"

"Ja, jag lovar!"

Hermione nickade och gick tillbaka in till Stora Salen tillsammans med Lavender.

* * *

Draco satt och funderade över det professor Cole hade berättat. Kanske det skulle vara en idé att rymma dit. Så fick han plötsligt syn på Granger igen. Han mötte hennes blick för en tid. Hennes ögon log mot honom. Det var precis som om hon talade till honom inuti hans huvud. Det var som om hon sade en massa vackra ord och fraser, som om de kom ifrån en djup filosofisk bok, eller citat ifrån en okänd poet. Ju längre han tittade in i hennes ögon, desto längre bort kom han ifrån verkligheten. Det var då, så långt bort ifrån verkligenheten han någonsin kunde komma, som han insåg att han var närmare verkligheten än någonsin. Han såg allt glasklart när de speglades i hennes nötbruna ögon. Livet, döden, allt uppenbarade sig för honom. Och hon skulle leda honom genom mörkret, hjälpa honom finna ljuset. Han kände hur ljuset sköljde över honom, och renade och helade hans sönderrivna själ. Men så slet hon ifrån blicken och reste sig upp för att gå. Draco följde diskret efter, desperat efter att få uppleva den där renande känslan igen. Hon gick ut genom den stora ekporten, och Draco följde efter. Hon hade ännu inte upptäckt hennes förföljare och fortsatte ner till sjön. Draco gömde sig bakom ett träd när hon satte sig nervid sjön. Draco funderade en stund över vad han skulle säga. Men även fast han inte hade en susning om vad han skulle säga så gick han fram och satte sig bredvid henne.

"Hej", sa han.

Hon tittade förvånat på honom. "Hej."

De satt tysta ett tag och bara tittade på det lugna vattnet.

"Parvati Patil såg oss i biblioteket", sa Hermione.

Draco tittade på henne. "Vad spelar det för roll?"

Hon suckade. "Hon kan skvallra för Harry, och då ligger jag risigt till hos honom."

"Granger, lyssna—"

"Första steget till vänskap: Vi kallar varandra vid förnamn."

"Okej", sa Draco.

Han gillade faktiskt namnet Hermione bättre än namnet Granger.

"Hermione, lyssna, om Potter inte kan acceptera att du har andra vänner än dem så är han ingen riktig vän", sa han.

Så vände sig Hermione om och blängde på honom. "Hur vet du det? Har du någonsin haft riktiga vänner som jag har haft?"

Draco lyfte på ena ögonbrynet. "Nej, men det är kanske därför som jag varnar dig för det."

Hermione suckade. "Du har nog rätt, Draco."

"Tror du att de inte skulle acceptera?" frågade Draco.

"Det är jag säker på", sa Hermione. "Harry är så sur på mig efter det där slagsmålet du och han hade igår, så han vill inte prata med mig."

"Varför är han sur på dig om det var mig han slogs mot?" frågade Draco.

"Jag vet inte", svarade Hermione.

De satt tysta någon minut.

"Har du träffat den nya professorn?" frågade Draco.

"Nej, har du?" frågade Hermione.

"Ja", svarade Draco. "Han är faktiskt riktigt trevlig, och jag har en ganska stark känsla av att han är skicklig också."

"Det enda jag har hört är att han är mörkhyad och att han heter Cole i efternamn", sa Hermione.

"Han heter Caleb Cole", rättade Draco. "Han är ifrån Sydafrika."

"Jaså?" sa Hermione. "Det lät spännande. Har inte de helt andra kulturer än vi?"

"Jo", sa Draco. "De har inte alls många magiskt begåvade. De är sexton stycken, om man bortser ifrån de med högre rang."

"Bara sexton?" frågade Hermione.

"Ja", sa Draco. "Han berättade en massor idag när jag hade min lektion med honom."

Hermione nickade. Sedan såg hon ut emot det vackra och stilla sjövattnet. "Det är faktiskt vackert här när vattnet är så stilla."

"Ja", sa Draco. "Men ingenting går upp emot din—"

Han hejdade sig snabbt, och bet sin tunga.

"Min vad?" frågade Hermione.

"Din… o. Dino! En drake som finns på ett ställe i Wales", skyndade sig Draco att säga.

Varför var han tvungen att vara så korkad? Han var påväg att säga "men ingenting går upp emot din skönhet", men det skulle säkert bara låta konstigt i hennes öron. Om han ens skulle _försöka_ förklara vad en av hennes blickar gav honom skulle hon tro att han var galen.

* * *

Hermione skakade på huvudet och skrattade. Hon visste vad han hade varit på väg att säga. Om han hade fullföljt den meningen skulle hon tycka att det var väldigt rart sagt. Hon trodde aldrig att hon skulle leva den dagen hon fick en komplimang av självaste Draco Malfoy, men hon upplevde den. Även fast hon inte fick höra den riktiga meningen så visste hon att han skulle säga det. Hon hade läst alldeles för många kärleksromaner och sett för många kärleksfilmer för att inte se igenom den lätta lögnen.

"Dino, va?" frågade Hermione.

Draco nickade. "Ja, Dino. Han är en jättesöt drake."

"Okej", sa Hermione och skrattade. "Jag är ledsen, men jag måste gå upp på min lektion nu."

"Okej", sa Draco. "Vi ses!"

Hermione reste sig upp och började sakta vandra upp mot slottet. Hon kände sig ganska glad över att de äntligen brutit isen, och var nu vänner – i alla fall enligt henne. Och denna gång hade hon inte ljugit. Hon började faktiskt om fem minuter.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6.**

Draco log igen. Äntligen hade banden mellan honom och Hermione Granger knutits samman, och de hade blivit vänner, eller, de var i alla fall en bit på vägen. Han lade sig ner i gräset och tittade upp mot himlen. Denna dag var en av de finaste på länge. Solen log glatt och alla fåglar flög omkring problemlösa i skyn. Han hade gärna velat vara en fågel. Så fri. Men samtidigt så ville han vara en drake. Han skulle gärna vilja vara den stora, farliga, majestätiska draken. Egentligen bara så att människor skulle lämna honom ifred, och såklart för att tillfredställa sig själv. Han ville i alla fall inte vara en människa. Den rasen var alldeles för överskattad enligt honom. Så hörde han små fnissningar. Han satte sig upp och tittade runt, men han kunde inte se någon. Han skakade på huvudet och lade sig ner igen. Då kom de igen; fnissningar. Draco suckade och låg kvar. Men så hörde han steg omkring sig och han reste sig snabbt upp på benen.

"Spring", hörde han någon viska, och sedan hörde han skyndande steg därifrån.

Han skakade på huvudet och gick sedan upp till slottet. Hans nästa lektion var Förvandlingskonst med McGonagall. Han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle tycka om henne. Visst, hon lät honom stanna kvar och hon på något sätt förstod hans smärta, men ändå. Han föredrog faktiskt Dumbledore framför McGonagall. Men Dumbledore var borta, det var hans fel, och nu var det för sent för att göra något.

* * *

Hermione sprang upp för trapporna. Hennes långsamma steg innan fick nu konsekvenser. Lektionen hade redan börjat, och hon hade ännu inte kommit fram till klassrummet. Den sista sträckan sprang hon det fortaste hon kunde. Hon ville inte ha ännu en prick i registret. Hon öppnade dörren, och alla fäste sina blickar på henne.

"Förlåt för att jag kom för sent", sa hon artigt åt den långe, mörkhyade mannen vid katedern.

"Ah, Miss Granger", sa han men mullrig röst. "Slå dig ner."

Hermione nickade och satte sig ner bredvid Harry och Ron.

"Som jag sa så heter jag alltså Caleb Cole", sa läraren. "Jag är 38 år om någon undrar, och jag kommer ifrån Sydafrika. Där jag bor—"

"Vart i Sydafrika bor du?" frågade Lavender.

"Det var en bra fråga", sa Cole och skrattade lätt. "Jag kommer ifrån en ö som heter La Forte. Den ön kan bara utvalda människor finna. Men, tillbaka till det jag tänkte säga; där jag bor finns det annorlunda magi än vad ni är vana vid. Hos oss finns det inga varulvar, troll eller andra sådana väsen. Hos oss har vi gudar, Den Förste, De Äldsta och De Utvalda."

Hela klassen såg skeptiska ut.

"Så det finns inget ont på din ö?" frågade Seamus.

"Jodå", sa Cole. "Demoner. Helvetesdemoner finns. Men det finns inte några onda häxor eller trollkarlar som det gör här. I Sydafrika finns det bara sexton magiskt begåvade om man bortser ifrån de högre personerna. Varje år reser De Äldsta in till fastlandet för att söka efter barn med magisk begåvning, men hoppet börjar blekna. I tjugo år har ingen hittills hittats. Den yngsta är min syster, Kamilha, och hon är tjugofem år gammal."

"Hur kommer du då att kunna lära ut konster från våran värld?" frågade Neville försiktigt.

"Det, Mr Longbottom, behöver ni inte oroa er över", sa Cole. "Jag har varit ute och rest väldigt mycket. Jag har sett platser ni inte ens trodde existerade. Jag har klättrat upp och ner för berg i Himalaya och gått igenom den stora öknen Sahara. Jag har tillbringat veckor på Antarktis och flera år ute på havet. Jag har sett många olika magiska kulturer må ni tro. Denna är en av de enklaste. Det gäller bara att känna sin fiende i detta samhälle."

Hela klassen tittade ner i sina bänkar.

"Nåväl", sa Cole. "Det vi ska börja med idag är att läsa om andra magiska kulturer."

De flesta i klassrummet muttrade och blängde på Cole.

"Det är faktiskt mycket viktigt", sa han och nickade. "Om man inte känner till andra kulturer, utan bara sin egna, så kommer man inte komma långt. Ni behöver inte ta fram några böcker. Ni ska få nya av mig. Eller få – ni ska få låna dem."

Så började han dela ut gamla, ganska tjocka böcker. På omslaget fanns det ett öga. Hermione kände igen det som Det Onda Ögat.

"Nu när ni har fått lånat dessa böcker så ber jag er att slå upp sidan 375", sa Cole.

Ett muller av papper som vändes bröt ut, men tystnade efter ett tag.

"Ska vi läsa om legender och myter?" frågade Ron skeptiskt.

"Ja", sa Cole. "De flesta legender och myter ni har fått höra har ni alla trott varit falska, eller hur?"

Klassen instämde.

"Men så är det inte", sa Cole. "Alla legender och myter har ju kommit någonstans ifrån, och oftast har de varit sanna en gång i tiden."

"Vad menar du men 'en gång i tiden'?" frågade Hermione.

"Jag menar att det förgångna kan idag räknas som ogjort", sa Cole. "Men, nog pratat om det. Nu ska ni få en uppgift av mig. Jag vill ha in en uppsats på två sidor om legenden om den Centralafrikanska guden Lica. Bokstäverna ska vara sju millimeter höga, och raden ska vara femton centimeter lång. Pergamenten ni skriver på ska vara tjugo centimeter breda och trettiofem centimeter höga. Ni kan börja med att läsa."

* * *

Draco satt inne i McGonagalls klassrum och läste om Förvandlingskonstens historia. McGonagall själv bakom sin kateder.

"Professor McGonagall", sa Draco.

Hon tittade upp. "Ja, Draco?"

"Jo, jag undrade, jag har väl fortfarande tillåtelse att gå till Hogsmeade?" sa Draco.

McGonagall rynkade besvärat på pannan. "Jag är ledsen, Draco."

"Varför?"

"Dagen innan skolstarten så kom Scrimgeour hit. Han visste att du var här, men jag vägrade att lämna över dig. Han blev naturligtvis mycket upprörd och sa att så fort han fick syn på sig utanför skolområdet så skulle han gripa dig. Jag sa inte emot, eftersom jag inte kan beskydda dig då, så därför förbjuder jag dig att lämna skolområdet."

"Varför sa ni inte detta innan?" frågade Draco. "Jag kunde ju ha lämnat skolområdet de senaste dagarna."

McGonagall suckade. "Jag vet, Draco."

Han skakade bara på sitt huvud. "Jag kan försvara mig själv."

"Inte mot Scrimgeour", sa McGonagall övertygat.

"Det tror ni inte?" sa Draco. "Han skulle inte klara av Azkaban i ens en vecka!"

"Jag gillar honom lika lite som du, men du måste inse att han har mer skicklighet än dig", sa McGonagall.

Draco suckade. "Hur fick ni tag på professor Cole?"

"Han var den enda lediga, vettiga personen som sökte jobbet", sa McGonagall.

Draco nickade. "Visste ni något om honom innan?"

"Nej", svarade McGonagall. "Han är fortfarande en gåta för oss alla."

Draco nickade.

"Nu kan du slå igen boken och blocka fram boken 'Avancerad Förvandlingskonst'", sa McGonagall.

Draco nickade och började leta igenom väskan. Men den låg inte där.

"Jag måste ha lagt ut den i professor Coles klassrum när jag letade efter min bok i Försvar mot Svartkonster, och sedan glömt den där", sa Draco.

"Men skynda dig och hämta den då!" sa McGonagall lite strängt.

Draco nickade och gick. Han orkade inte springa. Coles klassrum låg på den andra våningen. När han slutligen nådde fram till dörren knackade han på försiktigt och han kunde höra Coles mörka, mullriga stämma bjuda in honom.

"Ah, Draco", sa Cole. "Jag var precis på väg att berätta om en av mina resor. Du får gärna stanna och lyssna."

"Jag skulle bara hämta en bok jag glömde", sa Draco. "McGonagall vänta på mig."

Han tittade runt. Alla elever i klassrummet tittade på honom. Det var hans årskurs; Ravenclaw och Gryffindor.

"Det gör väl ingenting om hon väntar en stund till?" frågade Cole med ett leende. "Slå dig er en stund."

Draco gjorde som han blev tillsagd. Han stannade hellre och lyssnade på Coles historia, än att sitta inne i McGonagalls klassrum och läsa en massa böcker.

"Vart var jag?" sa Cole. "Jo! När jag och min bror Row nyss hade kommit hem ifrån Antarktis så fick vi reda på att en av De Äldsta – Reva – var väldigt sjuk. Det enda botemedlet fanns endast på en plats mitt i Himalaya. Landet hette Cheng-Thao, och för att komma dit var man tvungen att gå förbi tre träd. Både jag och min bror visste att det inte växte några träd just där, så vi blev lite oroliga över hur vi skulle ta oss dit. Dessutom hade vi inte så mycket tid på oss – två veckor var vad vi hade. Inte alls särskilt länge med tanke på omständigheterna. Vi vandrade omkring i de snötäckta bergen, utan att ha gått förbi tre träd. Så kom min broder på att man kunde använda magi och själv trolla fram tre träd—"

"Skulle inte det vara fusk?" frågade Longbottom.

"Det var det som var grejen!" sa Cole entusiastiskt, som om han levde om allt. "Jag sa också att det var fusk, men min bror sa att ingen hade nämnt någonting om något fuskande. Vi trollade i alla fall tre träd, och det fungerade! När vi gått förbi de framtrollade träden stötte vi på en stor stencirkel. De Äldsta hade sagt att när månen blev full skulle en gåta visa sig. I tre nätter och fyra dagar fick vi vänta tills det var fullmåne. Det var de tre hemskaste och kallaste nätterna i mitt liv. Vi hade inte tillräckligt med utrustning, och magi fick vi inte använda för mycket av just därför att det kunde dra till sig oönskad uppmärksamhet från bergsklättrare eller från byarna nedanför berget. Dessutom var båda väl medvetna om att vilken minut som helst kunde Reva dö. Men vi var tvungna att kämpa vidare. Den fjärde kvällen uppenbarades gåtan till vår stora lättnad, och gåtan löd 'Ett tal speglar en mänsklig känsla. Ett mindre är för lite och ett mer är för mycket. Vilket tal är det?'. Någon som kan?"

Klassen var tysta och funderade en stund, så även Draco, med det var Hon, Hermione Granger, som räckte graciöst upp handen.

"Miss Granger", sa Cole.

"Talet måste vara två, professorn", sa hon. "Om en människa är ensam – en – känner den sig ensam och övergiven. Om människor är tre blir det alltid någon som känner sin illa till mods. Därför är det när man är två som en människa är lyckligast."

"Utmärkt, Miss Granger", sa Cole. "Tjugo poäng till Gryffindor. Nåväl, tillbaka till historien; När vi kommit fram till vilket tal den var så uppenbarade sig en karta. Den kartan visade landets exakta position och hur man kom dit. Vi vandrade genast iväg, även fast det är farligare på natten. Det tog två dagar från det att komma till landets port. Men sedan hade vi ett annat problem. Ingen av oss visste hur vi skulle ta oss igenom den bastanta metallporten. Den var förseglad med den mest avancerade magin vi någonsin stött på. Vi hade ingen aning om hur vi skulle ta oss igenom. Men en gammal, asiatisk munk kom och öppnade porten till oss. Vi hade ingen aning om var han kom ifrån, men vi brydde oss inte så mycket om det, för när vi kommit igenom porten befann vi oss i paradiset Cheng-Thao. Vackra regnskogar, vattenfall, floder, ängar, blommor fanns överallt. Det var större än vad vi hade förväntat oss. Vackra, asiatiska hus fanns nere i dalen, och uppe på en kulle stod det majestätiska palatset. Taket var av renaste guld, trapporna och golvet var av svart, mycket sällsynt marmor och väggarna var gjorda av en mycket sällsynt, vit stenart. Överallt fanns det vackra detaljer av guld, och växterna inuti palatset var de vackraste jag någonsin sett. Den gamla munken som släppt in oss bugade åt oss och log.

_'Ni är väntade'_, sa han.

Vi hade inte en aning om vad han pratade om. Sedan kom kejsaren, Chao-Chan, gåendes nerför en av de enorma marmortrapporna. Munken föll på knä, och vi gjorde desamma. Efter kejsaren kom hans fru, kejsarinnan Xing-Li. Och efter henne kom deras dotter, prinsessan Xing-Zuie. Kejsaren bad oss resa oss upp, och det gjorde vi. När jag sedan mötte prinsessan Xing-Zuies ögon föll jag för henne. Det, mina kära ungdomar, var riktig kärlek. De anhöll en fest för vår ära, och vi fick botemedlet vi kommit för. Vi stannade ett par dar för att tina och vila upp oss. Men under tiden vi var där fick landets botare, Lai, reda på vad vi var där för, och förgiftade får mat. Lai ville se varenda en utav De Äldre döda, eftersom han själv ville ha deras krafter och makt. Jag och Row låg sjuka länge, men prinsessan det räddande ängeln, fick reda på att det var Lai som orsakat våran sjukdom och smugglade med sig en flaska botemedel ifrån sjukstugan. Tyvärr så räckte bara en flaska till en person, så jag och Row fick dela. Eftersom Row alltid varit en starkare person än mig så återhämtade han sig fort, medan jag låg inför döden."

Han tog en liten paus. Hela klassen satt på helspänn medan Cole hade berättade. Draco var helt fast och hade totalt glömt McGonagall som väntade på honom. Men samtidigt som han lyssnade på historien så kunde han själv finna sig i samma situation. Och den ende han kunde se som den räddande ängeln var Hermione. Han kastade en blick mot henne. Hennes ögon va koncentrerade på professor Cole, och hennes mun var smått öppnen av spänning. Det lockiga, bruna håret föll elegant över hennes axlar, och hennes högra fingrar lekte med lockarna lite smått. Hon var vacker där hon satt, helt uppsluckad av Coles spännande berättelse. Draco var nästan helt säker på att hon också visualliserade sig själv i det där paradiset, i ett av de där vackra husen. Kanske det med guldtak. Kanske fanns han med där, någonstans i hennes tankar.

* * *

"Vad hände sedan?" frågade Parvati.

"Ja, vad hände sedan?" sa Hermione.

Hon var väldigt fascinerad av hans historia. Hon hade läst sagor om paradiset Cheng-Thao, men hade aldrig trott att det existerade på riktigt. Hon spanade ut över klassrummet och fick syn på Draco Malfoy som tittade intensivt på henne. Hon log generat och tittade sedan framåt igen när Cole började berätta igen.

"Jo", sa han, "när jag precis var på väg att dö blev jag besökt av Den Förste i mina drömmar. Hon sade att jag ar tvungen att kämpa vidare och att jag kunde klara det bara jag ville. Hon gav mig kraft, och även jag återhämtade mig snabbt efter det. Efter någon dag var vi tvungen att bege oss tillbaka till La Forte. Tiden rann ur våra händer, och vi var tvungna att skynda oss. Det gick fortare ner för berget än upp, och så snart vi nått byn nedanför var vi beredda att spöktransferera oss, men botaren Lai hade följt efter oss, och han hade med sig sina undersåtar – de döda. De döda ifrån helvetet. Det blev en hård duell. Ingen av oss hade trollstavar – vi har lärt oss handmagi—"

"Vart vill du komma med detta?" frågade en uttråkad elev från Ravenclaw.

Hermione kände igen honom som Robert MacLean.

"Handmagi", sa Cole. "Jag ska lära ut handmagi."

"Men berätta klart historien!" sa Parvati otåligt.

"Jaja", sa Cole. "Duellen varade ganska länge, och vi låg i rejält underläge, jag och min bror. Men så från ingenstans kom De Utvalda, Nando och Nuwanda till vår undsättning.

_'Skynda er iväg med botemedlet!'_ ropade Nuwanda. _'Sanden har snart runnit ut!'_

Vi transfererade oss, och kom fram precis i tid för att hinna ge Reva botemedlet innan det var för sent. Idag lever hon, och är piggare än någonsin – trots sina 2614 år."

"Du måste ha varit med om mycket, professorn", sa Parvati med en suck av beundran.

"Det kan du skiva upp att jag har", sa Cole och log brett. "Draco? Är du fortfarande kvar?"

* * *

Draco, som suttit och studerat Hermione hela tiden, hoppade till och rycktes ur sina tankar.

"Va?" frågade han.

"Jag trodde du sa att professor McGonagall väntade på dig", sa Cole.

"Ja, just det", sa Draco och drog besvärat ihop ögonbrynen. "McGonagall väntar…"

Han reste sig upp från den plats han suttit på och gick ut ur klassrummet. Bilden av Hermione som lekte med sitt hår fanns kvar i Dracos huvud. Hon sjöng för honom, och han blev lite smått yr. Han var tvungen att sätta sig ner. Så fort yrseln hade försvunnit reste han sig upp igen och fortsatte. När han var framme knackade han försiktigt på dörren in till McGonagalls klassrum.

"Kom in", sa hon.

Draco gick in utan att se henne i ögonen.

"Jag hoppas att du har en bra förklaring till dröjsmålet", muttrade McGonagall och tittade på honom.

"Jag – jag fastnade i lyssnandet till professor Cole", sa Draco. "Han berättade om när hon varit i Cheng-Thao."

"Cheng-Thao är bara en myt, kära du", sa McGonagall lite hånfullt. "Men jag måste dra tio poäng ifrån Slytherin för ditt oansvariga beteende. Slå nu upp boken som jag hoppas att du tog med."

Draco nickade och slog upp boken. "Vilken sida?"

"Sida 73", sa McGonagall. "Tills på fredag vill jag ha en två sidor lång sammanfattning på det kapitlet."

Draco suckade och bläddrade igenom kapitlet. Det var 42 sidor långt.

En lång stund satt Draco och bara läste, men ingenting fastnade. Han hade fortfarande bilden av Hermione i hans huvud. Nu tittade hon på honom med de där stora, igenomträngande, bruna ögonen. Sedan hade han även historien i hans huvud som Cole berättat. Han ville också uppleva sådana äventyr, men han visste att han aldrig skulle få göra det. Men han blev ryckt ur sina tankar av McGonagall.

"Nu kan du plocka ihop dina saker", sa hon. "Enligt schemat har du väl en till lektion?"

Draco nickade. "Skötsel av magiska djur."

"Ja", sa McGonagall.

Han packade ihop sina saker och gick sedan. Det var tjugo minuter kvar innan hans nästa lektion började.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7.**

Hermione plockade ihop sina saker och gick sedan ut tillsammans med Harry och Ron som pratade livligt om dagens lektion.

"Och såg du hur han förvandlade den där fjäderpennan till en livs levande örn – med bara händerna!?" frågade Ron exalterat.

"Ja! Och när han högg igenom örnen med handen så den förvandlades till fjärilar!" sa Harry. "Det var ju nästan lite kusligt, eller vad tycker du, Hermione?"

Hermione blev nästan lite chockad över att Harry började prata med henne igen. "Ja."

"Otroligt", sa Ron och suckade lyckligt.

"Du, Harry", sa Hermione och drog i hans arm.

Harry stannade och tittade på henne.

"Är du fortfarande arg?" frågade hon.

"Nej", svarade Harry och log. "Du hade rätt. Han är inte värd att hamna i trubbel för."

"Så vi är vänner igen?" frågade Hermione osäkert.

Harry nickade. "Det är klart!"

"Bra", sa Hermione och log och kramade om honom.

* * *

Draco gick ut. Det fina vädret var inte så fint längre för tunga regnmoln hade täck himlen, och den sken upp med jämna mellanrum av blixtar. Regn började falla, och de elever som då var ute sprang genast in. Draco brydde sig inte om de enorma vattendropparna som föll från himlen. Det enda som störde honom en gnutta var den bitande kylan. Det var trots allt september, och löven hade redan börjat falla. Han fortsatte ner till Hagrids stuga. Han hade alltid tyckt att Hagrid bara var en stor, lurvig best, men ändå hade han alltid föreställt honom – självklart i smyg – som den där stora, snälla och lite klumpiga farbrodern han aldrig haft. När han nådde fram till stugan fick han syn på den store mannen.

"Åh, tjenare Draco", sa Hagrid glatt.

Draco nickade.

"Inge vidare väder, va?" fortsatte Hagrid.

Draco skakade på huvudet.

"Men då gå vi väl in, då! Gillar du te?"

"Ja, sir", sa Draco.

"Nja, nån 'sir' vet ja inte av", sa Hagrid lite generat. "Kom in, vet ja!"

Draco följde honom in till den varma stugan och satte sig ner vid bordet.

"Ja hörde att de inte va du som va skurken i dramat", sa Hagrid. "Ja fick en chock när ja hörde att de va Snape! Fick inte du de? Fast de e klart, de måste väl du ha vetat?"

Draco nickade. "Jo."

"Ja ha alltid undrat; varför gå över till den mörka sidan?" frågade Hagrid.

Draco skakade på huvudet. "Det är inte så många som väljer den vägen själv. Många blir tvingade under dödshot."

"Åh", sa Hagrid. "De hade ja faktiskt ingen aning om."

"Det hade ingen", sa Draco.

Plötsligt hördes ett litet skrovligt läte, och en stol stod i brand.

"Nej!" utropade Hagrid. "Thorn!"

"Är det där en drake?" frågade Draco och tittade på en söt liten varelse med blågrått skinn, för små vingar och två minimala horn.

"Ja", sa Hagrid medan han hällde en stor hink med vatten över stolen. "Egentligen e de förbjudet, men sånna söta saken kan man väl inte motstå?"

Draco skakade på huvudet. "Det skulle i alla fall inte jag göra."

"Gillar du drakar?" frågade Hagrid.

Draco nickade.

"Som Ron då, med andra ord", sa Hagrid.

"Nej", sa Draco. "Inte som Weasley. Han gillar drakar bara för att hans bror jobbar med dem. Jag gillar drakar för de varelser de är."

"Ja, de vet ja ju inge om, men strunta i de", sa Hagrid. "Vill du kanske lära dej lite om drakar?"

"Kan du lära mig?" frågade Draco.

"Javisst!" sa Hagrid. "Jo, du förstår, drakar e inge bra husdjur. De e väldigt krävande, å de e väldigt farliga om man inte vet hur man ska behandla dom."

Draco nickade. "Hur behandlar man dem då?"

"För de första så måste man tänka att de e ens unge", sa Hagrid.

Draco nickade.

"Sen måste man vara extremt försiktig när man ska ta hand om dom", fortsatte Hagrid.

Han berättade en massor om drakar, sådant som Draco inte visste. Thorn sprang omkring i stugan, och Draco önskade att han själv kunde få ha en drake. Men samtidigt som han lyssnade på Hagrid så sbörjade Hermione spöka i hans huvud.

* * *

Harry och Ron var på lektionen i Spådomskonst och Hermione var på sin lektion i Talmagi. Men hon kunde inte riktigt koncentrera sig, för hon tänkte på varför Draco hade tittat på henne som han gjort. Var det något hon hade på sig? En fläck på skjortan, eller såg hon konstig ut i håret? Hon försökte att inte fundera så mycket över det, men det fanns ändå kvar. Hon visste inte om hon bara hade inbillat sig, men hans blick hade på något sätt varit, beundrande. Men hon kunde inte säga att hon inte gillade den sorten av uppmärksamhet, för det gjorde hon. Och dessutom skadade det ju inte att hon fick uppmärksamhet just ifrån honom av alla människor. Hon hade alltid tyckt att han såg bra ut, men hon hade aldrig vågat inse det förrän nu. Han hade alltid varit den där stiliga pojken som träffade alla flickor rakt i hjärtat. Men nu var han annorlunda. Han var verkligen inte den mest muskulösa pojken på skolan, men han hade ändå fått ett mer respektingivande uttryck än förut. Tomheten och kylan hade tagit över hans ansikte, men hon hade sett hans ögon, sett hans sorg, och hon visste att innanför den där kalla ytan fanns det ett hjärta. Så kände hon plötsligt hur glad hon egentligen var att hon blivit vän med honom. Hon på något sätt kände sig trygg i vetskapen att han faktiskt ville satsa på en vänskap, för hon hade då ingenting alls emot det. Snarare tvärt om.

* * *

Tiden hade gått fort, och Draco var nu på väg upp till slottet igen. Det var tid för middag. Han hade faktiskt haft en trevlig lektion med Hagrid. Men så började han tänka på Henne igen - Hermione. I hans huvud dansade hon runt i en vit, vacker klänning och sjöng en mystisk, sensuell melodi. Han kände igen melodin som en vaggvisa hans mor brukade sjunga för honom när han var liten, och den gav honom lugn. Varför var hon tvungen att terrorisera honom så i hans huvud? Han kände något. Han visste inte vad det var, för han hade aldrig känt det förut, och det var så annorlunda ifrån det han känt så länge under den senaste tiden. Hon dansade runt i hans huvud ända tills han kom in till Stora Salen, då han såg Henne – Hermione Granger. Hon var så vacker, så unik. Hon satte sig ner bredvid Potter och Weasley. Hon log. Det fick honom att förlora sig själv inombords. Han kände inte alls samma känslor när han tittade på de andra unga kvinnorna i hans årskurs – eller en lägre. Hon var speciell. Visst, han hade varit tillsammans med många och haft lite mer sexuella affärer med Pansy, Helena ifrån Hufflepuff och Padma ifrån Ravenclaw medan han gick sitt femte och sjätte år, men inte med en enda hade han känt som han gjorde nu. Förut såg han kvinnor som leksaker och ting att utnyttja, men det var den sista synen han hade om Henne. Det var det sista han ville – utnyttja henne. Han ville beskydda henne, värma henne, älska henne. Och kanske var det var det som växte inom honom – kärleken. Den äkta kärleken.

* * *

Hermione var otroligt glad över att hon och Harry blivit vänner igen. Nu satt de vid Gryffindorbordet och skrattade glatt. Så sneglade hon över lite till Slytherinbordet och mötte Dracos blick. Åter igen var den där – blicken av beundran. Samtidigt var det något annat där, som om han såg på henne med samma tankar som hon haft innan, men hon kunde inte vara säker. Hon förlorade sig själv i hans kalla, grå ögon och drömde sig iväg.

"Hermione?" sa Ron. "Vad tittar du på?"

"Va?" frågade Hermione som så plötsligt rycktes ur sina drömmar.

"Vad tittar du på?" upprepade Ron.

"Ingenting", ljög hon och återgick till sin mat.

Hon kunde fortfarande känna hur Draco tittade på henne, och hon log för sig själv. Det var första gången hon någonsin haft sådana beundrande ögon på henne, ända sedan Viktor Krum, och ändå hade han inte haft samma beundran i blicken. Alla virvlande tankar gjorde så hon tappade matlusten, och hon begav sig istället till biblioteket. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra där, men samtidigt så hoppades hon på något sätt att Draco märkte att hon gick, och följde efter. Men hon visste att hon inte kunde hoppas för mycket. När hon kom in möttes hon av Madam Pinces leende.

"Välkommen, Miss Granger", sa hon.

"Tack, Madam", sa Hermione.

Sedan gick hon och satte sig på sin vanliga plats i det fjärde rummet vid bordet vid fönstret. Hennes förväntningar var höga, så hon skulle bli mycket besviken om han inte kom.

Hon väntade länge. Klockan hade passerat tio, och han hade ännu inte kommit. Hon suckade, men bestämde sig för att vänta ett tag till. Tiden gick, och det var snart midnatt, då hon var tvungen att infinna sig i Förste Prefekternas uppehållsrum. Med besvikna steg gick hon tillbaka till sitt uppehållsrum.

"Vart har du varit?" frågade Ernie när hon kom in. "Jag har letat överallt efter dig! Du skulle ju patrullera hela södra och östra delen!"

"Jag var så säker på att han skulle komma", muttrade hon.

"Vem skulle komma?" frågade Ernie.

"Ingen", sa Hermione.

"Varför kom du inte och patrullerade?" frågade Ernie.

"Jag är ledsen, jag glömde bort det", sa hon.

"Det är okej", sa han. "Ingen skada skedd."

"Jag går och lägger mig", sa hon. "God natt."

"God natt", sa han.

Sedan gick hon in till sitt privata sovrum och lade sig ner i sängen.

"Hur kunde jag vara så dum?" frågade hon sig själv och suckade. "Han är en Malfoy, så varför skulle han följa efter mig?" En tår av besvikelse rann ner för hennes kind, och hon suckade igen, denna gång djupare.

* * *

Draco satt uppe i sitt uppehållsrum och läste. Klockan var någon minut över midnatt, men han var inte ett dugg trött. Och Henne hade han ännu inte kunnat sluta tänka på. Han var nära på att följa efter henne efter hon hade gått ifrån Stora Salen under middagen, men han ville inte att hon skulle se honom som en förföljare. Han kunde inte förstå sig på sitt egen tänkande. Bara några dagar innan denna hade han inte skänkt en enda tanke till Hermione Granger, men nu – den första skoldagen – kunde han inte få henne ur hans huvud. Han var fast. Det var som om hennes tröst – och skönhet – var som en drog han inte kunde vara utan. Han suckade frustrerat. Han kände henne inte ens. Nog visste han att hon var vacker, trevlig och smart, men mer visste han inte. Han visst inget om hennes liv, vad hon gillade för sorts musik, eller vad hon gillade att göra på fritiden. Han visste inget om hennes styrkor eller svagheter. Hon var som ett olöst korsord ur hans perspektiv. Men även fast han inte visste mycket om henne, så var hon ändå där i hans huvud. Det kunde ju bara vara en helt vanlig tonårsförälskelse, men den kändes för verklig för att vara det. Detta var verkligt. Hon var verklig. Han hade varit kär förut, och han kom väl ihåg hur det hade känts, men nu var det annorlunda. Han brydde sig om henne – mer än vad han brytt sig om någon annan. Det var äkta kärlek. Och allt efter bara en dag.

"Vi lever i en skruvad värld", sa han bara och gick sedan och lade sig.

Nästa morgon vaknade Draco av ett högt pang, och den lilla husalfen Dixy stod åter igen bredvid sängen i hans sovrum. Draco tittade på den lilla varelsen med trötta ögon.

"Rektorn ville att Dixy skulle hämta unge herrn", sa Dixy. "Rektorn ville prata med er, herrn."

"Okej, Dixy", sa Draco med en gäspning. "Nu?"

Dixy nickade och tittade nervöst på honom.

"Okej", sa han. "Säg åt rektorn att jag kommer alldeles strax."

Dixy nickade och försvann med ännu ett högt pang. Draco klev upp och träckte på sig. Han tittade på klockan. Den var halv sju.

"Vad vill hon nu då?" frågade han sig själv och klädde sedan på sig.

Efter det klampade han in i badrummet med tunga steg och borstade tänderna och fixade håret. Han lade det inte bakåt, men om han inte körde en snabb hand genom det skulle det se ut som om han levt i skogen i hela sitt liv. När han var klar packade han sig skolväska och begav sig sedan upp till McGonagalls kontor. Han knackade på dörren in till kontoret, och hennes vanliga, stränga röst bjöd in honom.

"God morgon, Draco", sa hon. "Varsågod och sitt."

Draco satte sig ner på stolen framför skrivbordet. "Ni ville träffa mig, professorn."

"Ja, går det bra med privatlektionerna?" frågade McGonagall.

"Ja då, professorn", svarade Draco.

"Så bra att du inte vill bli undervisad tillsammans med dina klasskamrater igen?"

"Vad menar ni, professorn?"

"Jag menar att om du sköter dig under den närmsta tiden så får vi se om du kan börja bli undervisad tillsammans med de andra", sa McGonagall.

"Vad händer med de barn vars föräldrar får reda på det då?" frågade Draco.

"De blir tvungna att acceptera att det kommer att finnas behöriga lärare, och sedan litar jag på att du har förändrats. Du kommer fortfarande ha tillträdesförbud in till Slytherins uppehållsrum", sa McGonagall.

Draco tittade på henne. Han tänkte på hur många lektioner Slytherin hade med Gryffindor detta år. Det var ganska många. Då kunde han ju får spendera mer tid med Hermione.

"Hur lång tid har jag på mig att visa min förändring?" frågade Draco.

"Två veckor, Draco", sa McGonagall. "Två veckor."


	9. Kapitel 8

**A/N: **Nu, såhär långt i efterhand, så har jag insett att det faktiskt var rätt många som följde denna fic :O Så varför fortsatte jag inte lägga ut kapitel? Har inte en aning. Jag har ju hur många kapitel som helst på lager! Det är väl kanske det då.. det var så länge sedan jag skrev denna, och jag har inte ens skrivit klart den. Men nu känns det som om.. jamen, nu känns det faktiskt som om jag skulle kunna göra klart den (trots att det säkert var.. 5-6 år sedan jag slutade skriva på den?)!

* * *

**Kapitel 8.**

Hermione vaknade klockan sju den morgonen och klev upp. Hon kände sig ovanligt glad, trots att regnet föll och åskan mullrade i fjärran. Hon klädde på sig och gick sedan in till badrummet där hon borstade håret och tänderna och tittade sig i spegeln. Hon ville göra sig fin idag. Det var inte ofta hon tog fram sitt mugglarsmink på Hogwards, men idag sminkade hon sig. Hon målade på lite eyeliner på ögonlocken och sedan placerade hon lite mascara på ögonfransarna. Hennes långa, lockiga, bruna hår satte hon ihop i en fläta och lade den på sin vänstra axel. Sedan packade hon ihop sina saker och begav sig ner till Stora Salen. Det var oerhört få elever inne i Salen denna morgon. Hon tittade mot Slytherinbordet. Draco satt inte där. På något sätt försvann lite av hennes munterhet när hon märkte att han inte var där. Med en liten suck satte hon sig vid Gryffindorbordet och började ta för sig av frukosten som fanns. Efter en stund kom även Harry och Ron. Hon fortsatte kasta blickar bort till Slytherinbordet för att se om Draco hade kommit, men än så länge syntes ingen lång, blond pojke till.

"Vad har vi för lektioner idag?" frågade Ron.

"Jag vet inte", sa Harry.

"Vi har en kort dag idag", sa Hermione. "I alla fall har jag det. Jag har bara två lektioner."

"På hela dagen?" frågade Ron förvånat.

Hermione nickade. "Men jag vet ju inte hur det är med er. Vi har ju inte samma lektioner hela tiden."

Ron suckade. "Bara för att du har en kort dag så kommer säkert inte vi ha det."

"Du har säkert rätt", sa Harry med en suck.

Salen fylldes allt eftersom, och efter ett litet tag ekade rösterna och skratten mellan väggarna. Så plötsligt blev alla tysta. Nu visste Hermione att det var Draco som kom. Igen annan skapade en sådan reaktion. Inte ens Dumbledore när han var vid liv.

* * *

Draco tittade på de vettskrämda eleverna i Stora Salen. Sedan stannade han och skakade på huvudet.

"Är de verkligen så fördomsfulla som de ser ut?" muttrade han för sig själv, men ändå högt nog för dem att höra.

Igen svarade, men det hade han inte förväntat sig heller. Han skakade på huvudet igen och satte sig ner vid Slytherinbordet. Efter en kort stund bröt som vanligt ett muller av viskanden ut. Han visste inte varför, men han hade tydligen lyckats skapa en sådan reaktion vart han än gick. Han tittade bort mot Gryffindorbordet och fick syn på Henne. Deras blickar möttes, och de höll det ögonblicket ganska länge. Sedan blev hon avbruten av Weasley. Han suckade och tog för sig av frukosten. Idag hade han en lektion, och sedan var resten av dagen fri för honom. Han funderade över vad han skulle göra för att slå ihjäl tiden. Han kanske skulle söka upp Hermione, eller kanske sätta sig i uppehållsrummet och läsa. Men lektionen såg han fram emot. Det var hans andra lektion med Cole. Den började om fem minuter, så han skyndade sig att äta och gick sedan upp till Coles klassrum, precis i tid.

"God morgon, Draco", sa Cole med sin mullriga stämma.

"God morgon, professorn", sa Draco.

"Slå dig ner", sa Cole.

Draco satte sig ner på vid en bänk nära katedern.

"Så, gillade du gårdagens historia?" frågade den mörke professorn.

Draco nickade. "Hittade du verkligen det där paradiset?"

"Ja."

"Jag har tänkt på en sak", sa Draco lite fundersamt. "Jag vet ingenting om dig."

"Det har du faktiskt rätt i", skrattade Cole. "Var ska jag börja? Jag heter Caleb Cole och är 38 år gammal. Min mor heter Ami och min far heter Iba. Jag har fyra syskon. Två äldre bröder och två yngre systrar. Mina bröder heter Atcha och Row. Mina systrar heter Kamilha och Tatiana. Jag bor i Edinburgh för tillfället – när jag inte bor här på Hogwarts – men har bott på många olika ställen. Jag har varit på många äventyr, och träffat många människor. Någon mer du ville veta?"

Draco skakade på huvudet.

"Bra", sa Cole med ett leende. "Idag hade jag tänkt mig att du skulle följa med mig till Den Förbjudna Skogen."

Draco nickade. "Varför?"

"De får du se", sa Cole.

De gick ut i regnet och in till Den Förbjudna Skogen. När de väl befann dig där inne gav Cole Draco tecken på att vara tyst. De smög sig en lång väg in i skogen. Efter en tjugo minuters lång vandring stannade Cole och tittade på Draco. Det hade slutat regna, och allt var stilla. De kunde höra ljudet av rörligt vatten, och sågen av fåglar.

"Nu kommer du få se någon mycket få personer någonsin sett", viskade Cole.

Sedan sköt han försiktigt bort ett jättelikt löv ifrån ett träd, och Draco kunde knappt tro sina ögon. Framför honom stod nu en flock med livs levande enhörningar. Deras vita och skinande päls bländade honom, och deras silverskor blänkte i skenet från morgonsolen. De sprang runt och lekte med varandra. De hade stannat för att dricka ur en klar bergskälla med ett litet vattenfall.

"De kommer hit endast vid soluppgång och skymning. De stannar som längst i tre timmar, så vi har haft tur. Dessa varelser är mycket stolta och låter ingen vidröra dem", viskade Cole. "Endast en oskuldsfull jungfru kan röra vid en enhörning."

"Vad har detta med Försvar mot Svartkonster att göra?" viskade Draco.

"Jo", viskade Cole, "ett horn från en enhörning är mycket sällsynt och mycket kraftfullt, men kan endast användas av en god person. Har du någonsin hört legenden om Detramos och Arotes? I den sägs det i alla fall att Detramos var så godhjärtad att enhörningen själv gav honom sitt horn, och han kunde med lätthet vinna över den onde Arotes."

"Har du någonsin använt ett?" frågade Draco.

"Nej", skrattade Cole. "Det är jag alldeles för ond för."

Draco nickade och tittade drömmande på de vackra enhörningarna. Han föreställde sig Hermione dansandes mitt bland dem med sin vackra vita klänning. Hon sjöng för honom, och lockade in honom i någon sorts trans. Han vandrade sakta framåt mot de vita enhörningarna – och Henne. När han nådde fram till den vackra flickan slöt han sin vänstra hand runt hennes högra, och sin högra hand lade han runt hennes smala midja. Så började de dansa. Han kunde känna hennes söta doft, och hennes behagligt varma kropp mot sin. Så böjde han sig lätt ner och kysste hennes läppar. Hon log åt honom när de brutit kyssen, och han kände sig faktiskt lycklig. Men så plötsligt slungades han tillbaka, och vakade med ett ryck.

"Draco?"

"Va?" frågade Draco och hoppade till.

"Jag tror du somnade", sa Cole och log.

"Va?" upprepade Draco.

"Enhörningar kan ha den effekten på de som inte sett dem tidigare", sa Cole. "Låt mig gissa, du hade en ganska så behaglig dröm, va?"

Draco nickade stilla. "Hur visste du det?"

"Det får man", sa Cole. "Enhörningens läte skapar vackra drömmar."

Draco nickade. Hur länge hade de suttit där? Han tittade tillbaka till den plats där enhörningarna funnits. De var borta.

"Hur länge har vi varit här?" frågade Draco.

"I en timma", sa Cole. "De försvann nyss."

"Åh", sa Draco och nickade.

"Får jag fråga om vad du drömde?" frågade Cole.

Draco tvekade en aning, men samtidigt var hans känslor så sprängfärdiga, så han var tvungen att få ut dem.

"Jag drömde om Hermione Granger", sa han.

"Åh, jaså?" sa Cole och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Förlåt om jag lägger mig i, men en Slytherinnare och en Gryffindorare; en renblodig och en mugglarfödd? Intressant blandning."

Draco nickade. "Jag förstår mig inte på mig själv. I sex år har jag hatat henne, men så igår kunde jag inte slita blicken från henne. Hon är så vacker. Nu känns det som om jag alltid har älskat henne."

Cole nickade. "Jag kände samma sak för prinsessan Xing-Zuie, även fast det var första gången vi träffades. Har du berättat för Miss Granger om dina känslor?"

Draco skakade på huvudet. "Hon skulle bara se mig som en idiot."

"Tro mig, det skulle hon inte", sa Cole. "Om enhörningarna ger dig en dröm om henne, så betyder det att du verkligen bryr dig om henne, och det är det enda som spelar roll."

"Tror du verkligen det?" frågade Draco.

"Absolut", sa Cole.

Draco suckade. Att förklara hans känslor för henne skulle bli svårt med tanke på att deras vänskap endast varat i knappt ett dygn.

"Men om hon inte känner desamma som jag så kommer allt mitt hopp försvinna", sa han.

"Det är ju en nackdel, ja", sa Cole. "Men du får också komma ihåg att om hon känner desamma så kommer allt blomstra."

De pratade länge, och Cole gav Draco många råd om kärlek. Det var konstigt, tyckte Draco, att han helt plötsligt kunde tala om någon han förut föraktade, och inte minst med en lärare! Men förändringar följde med vinden, och det var lika bra att flyga med. Tiden gick, och det var nu dags för Draco att sluta. Han, tillsammans med Cole, vandrade tillbaka upp till slottet.

* * *

Hermione vandrade stressat genom korridorerna. Hon var sen till hennes nästa lektion som var Örtlära med professor Sprout. Den sista korridoren sprang hon igenom, med krockade in i en person när hon rundat ett hörn och föll till golvet.

"Oj, förlåt", sa hon stressat utan att titta upp.

"Nej, nej, förlåt mig!" sade personen. "Gick allt bra?"

Hon kände igen rösten. "Draco?"

"Är du sen till lektionen?" frågade Draco och skrattade lätt.

Sedan böjde han sig ner för att hjälpa henne upp.

"Ja, faktiskt", sa hon lite generat och tog hans hand.

Draco nickade och drog upp henne. "Det kanske är bäst att du inte kommer alldeles för sent då."

Hermione nickade och tittade ner på sina fötter. Hon visste inte varför, men hon hade plötsligt fått en konstig känsla i magen, och hon var lite smått nervös. Hon tittade upp på honom och märkte att han granskade henne noga från topp till tå.

"Jag kanske borde gå", sa hon tyst och började gå.

"Hermione, vänta", sa Draco.

Hon vände sig om och tittade på honom. "Vad?"

"Ska du göra något speciellt ikväll?" frågade han.

"Det beror på vilken tid", sa hon.

"Vi skymningen."

"Nej, hurså?"

"Jag skulle vilja visa dig en sak."

"Vad?"

"Det är en hemlighet", sa Draco med en glimt i ögat.

"Okej", sa Hermione och skrattade lätt. "Vilken tid?"

"Vi kan mötas vid sjön i skymningen", sa Draco.

"Okej", sa Hermione. "Men nu måste jag verkligen gå."

Sedan gick hon. Hon var glad. Mycket glad. Hon ville hoppa och skutta, men ville inte visa för mycket iver så länge Draco fortfarande såg henne. Hon skyndade vidare till sin lektion. När hon kom dit blev hon lite utfrågad och fick tre poängs avdrag, men sedan var det inget mer. Lektionen gick fort, och så var hon ledig för dagen. Det var även Harry och Ron. De satte sig ute, eftersom de tunga molnen hade spruckit upp och vädret hade blivit fint. De pratade om en massa saker, till exempel om vad de skulle göra efter deras examen. Men under hela samtalet funderade Hermione på hur hon skulle berätta för Harry och Ron om henne och Draco, eftersom det skulle komma fram förr eller senare att de blivit vänner.

"Jag har en sak att berätta för er", sa hon lite tyst.

"Vad, Herm?" frågade Harry.

"Ni får lova att inte bli arg", sa hon och tittade på dem.

"Självklart!" sa Harry och Ron i kör.

"Jo", sa Hermione, "jag och Malfoy har liksom, pratat, och—"

"Vill jag höra med?" frågade Harry sammanbitet.

"Jag sa att ni inte fick bli arg!" sa Hermione.

"Jaja, fortsätt", suckade Ron bittert.

"Jo", fortsatte Hermione, "vi har som sagt pratat, och jag har upptäckt att han verkligen är förändrad. Vi har i alla fall blivit vänner."

"Vänner?" vrålade Harry. "Hermione, hur kan du bli vän med våran ärkefiende?"

"Han är inte längre min ärkefiende, och det får ni acceptera!" sa Hermione.

Harry suckade frustrerat. "Bara jag inte behöver se honom."

Sedan stormade han iväg.

"Är han arg på mig, tror du?" frågade Hermione.

"Det tror jag inte", sa Ron lite tveksamt. "Men han är nog lite chockad. Det är jag med."

"Jag förstår det", sa Hermione.

"Jag följer efter Harry", sa Ron. "Jag är i alla fall inte arg på dig, Herm."

Hermione log och kramade om honom. "Tack."

Sedan skiljdes de åt. Hermione gick in till biblioteket, och Ron följde efter Harry.

* * *

Draco satt i sitt uppehållsrum och funderade över om han skulle ta med sig något så han kanske kunde överraska henne med en mysig picknick, eller något. Fast det kanske skulle verka lite misstänksamt. Men han ville göra något mer. Cole hade sagt att om man ska imponera på en kvinna, så måste hon känna som om hon är den allra viktigaste i världen, och det var precis det Draco ville förmedla till henne.

"Kanske lite vin", sa han till sig själv.

Vin skulle nog bli bra.

* * *

Tiden travade iväg, och både lunchen och middagen hade flugit förbi. Hermione satt uppe i sitt sovrum och funderade över vad hon skulle ha på sig. Hon ville ha något varmt på sig, även fast hon ville vara fin. Efter en lång tids velande tog hon sin vanliga skolklädnad. Det blev enklast. Den var inte ful, och den var inte särskilt kall heller. Sedan fixade hon till håret och sminkade om sig. Hon var en gnutta nervös, och hoppades på att Draco skulle bli nöjd med hur hon såg ut. Hon visste inte om detta var en träff, eller helt enkelt bara en liten pratstund, men hon ville inte ta några risker. Resten av tiden tittade hon ut genom fönstret i längtan efter skymningen. När den äntligen kom tog hon ett djupt andetag och smög sig ut. Klockan var kring tio, och de flesta hade gått och lagt sig. Hon vandrade ner till sjön och spanade efter Draco. Hon kunde inte se honom någonstans. Så plötsligt kände hon hur någon lade en hand över hennes mun, och hon hoppade till. Det var Draco.

"Nu måste du vara tyst", viskade han.

Hermione nickade, och han släppte taget. Sedan greppade han hennes hand och ledde henne genom skogen. Efter en lång vandring i tystnad stannade han och tittade på henne.

"Är du beredd på att få se något vackert?" viskade han med ett leende.

Hermione nickade. Han drog bort ett löv från en trädgren, och Hermione höll på att tappa andan när hon fick se de vackra varelserna.

"Visst är de vackra", viskade han i hennes öra.

Hon nickade. Deras skönhet gav henne tårar i ögonen, och hon ville vidröra dem. Hon tittade på honom.

"Varför visar du mig detta?" viskade hon.

Draco svarade inte utan smekte hennes kind och log. De stod ganska nära, och hon kunde känna hur hennes hjärta började slå fortare och fortare. Draco böjde sig ner och kysste försiktigt hennes läppar. Hermione lade sina armar runt hans axlar, och han lade sina händer runt hennes midja. Hennes första riktiga kyss, och det var med hennes forna fiende... trots att situationen var mycket otrolig och en gnutta bisarr så kunde hon inte undgå från det faktum att hon hade aldrig känd sådan värme i hela sitt liv.

* * *

Draco höll om henne hårt och ville aldrig släppa. Denna kyss var så mycket bättre än den i drömmen, och dessutom verklig. Han lyckades öppna hennes mun lite mer och deras tungor möttes. Han lutade henne försiktigt mot ett träd och hennes grepp runt hans axlar blev fastare. Aldrig hade en kyss påverkat honom så som denna. Han gick ifrån att kyssa hennes läppar till att kyssa hennes hals. Hon utstötte små njutbara ljud emellanåt, och började andas tungt. Igen av dem sade ett ord, utan deras fysiska kontakt sade allt. Han älskade henne. Han kände henne knappt, men han älskade henne. Hans händer undersökte henne försiktigt, men noga. Han återgick till att kyssa hennes läppar, och han kände hur hon sakta smekte hans kind. När de brutit kyssen tittade de på varandra länge utan att säga ett ord.

Det var Draco som bröt tystnaden. "Jag tog med mig vin."

Hermione skrattade lätt. "Vin är perfekt."

De satte sig ner i gräset med den underbara sikten över den vackra enhörningsflocken. Hermione kröp närmare Draco, och han lade sin ena arm runt henne.

"Jag hade aldrig kunnat tro att det skulle sluta såhär", suckade hon och skakade långsamt på huvudet.

"Måste det sluta nu då?" frågade han och tittade på henne. "Hermione Granger, jag kan inte strunta i mina känslor längre. Jag tycker om dig väldigt mycket."

Hon tittade förvånat på henne. "Gör du?"

Draco nickade. "Jag förstår om du inte tycker att vi borde utveckla detta med tanke på allt jag gjort, men jag kan inte sluta tänka på dig. Jag menar, trots att det endast har gått en skoldag – eller ja, två – så vet jag att du är den enda som kom fylla mig med det jag inte trodde var möjligt! Kärlek."

Hermione svarade aldrig, utan kysste honom igen. Han lade henne ner i gräset och drog försiktigt hans hand längs med hennes sida. Endast blotta känslan av henne under hans fingertoppar fyllde honom med värme.

* * *

Samtidigt någonstans i England satt en ensam kvinna i mörkret i ett öde hus och grät.

"Thommy!" ropade hon förtvivlat.

En liten husalf dök upp vid kvinnans sida. "Ja, husmor."

"Samla Anhängarna", sa kvinnan trött. "Jag orkar inte vänta längre!"

"Men husmor", sa husalfen Thommy, "ni förlorade de flesta under kriget. Pojken Potter och hans vänner såg till att de försvann, och—"

"Samla dem!" vrålade kvinnan och föll sedan ner på golvet, helt utmattad. "Min man har inte byggt upp allt detta för ingenting."


	10. Kapitel 9

**A/N:** Jag blir så glad när jag märker att det fortfarande är människor som läser denna! :D Det betyder jättemycket, och det är tack vare er som jag kommer kunna skriva klart denna någon gång i framtiden ;) Men lugn mina vänner, än finns det många kapitel på lager! Och här är kapitel nio!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Kapitel 9.**

Draco var otroligt lycklig över att han och Hermione låg länge i skogen och höll om varandra. Det var långt efter midnatt, och enhörningarna hade försvunnit för länge sedan.

"Vad händer nu?" frågade Hermione.

Draco tittade frågande på henne. "Vad menar du?"

"Hur ska vi gömma det?"

"Måste vi det?" Han tittade på henne länge innan han fortsatte. "Jag är inte rädd för att visa det."

"Inte jag heller, men problemet är—"

"Potter och Weasley?"

"Ja."

"Spelar de någon roll vad de tycker?"

"Nej, egentligen inte, men—"

"Då så."

"Men du förstår inte!" Hermione suckade och satte sig upp. "De är mina bästa vänner! Jag berättade att du och jag bara var vänner idag. Jag vet inte hur de skulle reagera om jag sa att vi var... ja, du vet, _tillsammans_!"

"Så vi är tillsammans?" frågade Draco och tittade på henne.

"Ja, eller, jag tror det", sa hon tyst. "Är vi det? Ser du oss som ett par?"

"Om du vill det, så—"

"Men ser du oss som ett par?"

Draco skrattade till. "Ja, det hade ju kunna gå rätt hett till ikväll, så—"

Hermione suckade frustrerat och reste sig upp.

"Nej, Hermione, vänta", suckade Draco och reste sig upp. "Jag menade inte—det lät fel, jag vet."

Hermione blängde på honom.

"Det jag menade var att ingen av oss ogillar varandras närhet, och ifall du vill det och tycker att det vore en bra idé, så ja, jag ser oss isåfall som ett par", sa han.

Hon tittade på honom och log smått. "Så, är vi det då?"

Draco suckade irriterat. "Ja, vi är ett par."

"Efter bara en kväll?" frågade hon skeptiskt. Så skrattade hon lite retfullt. "Så fort går det inte."

"Hur vill du ha det?" frågade Draco irriterat. "Vill du att vi ska vara tillsammans, eller inte? Om du inte vill det, så visst."

"Nej", sa Hermione. "Jag vill. Snälla, bli inte arg!"

"Jag är inte arg", sa Draco och skakade på huvudet.

Han suckade och gick fram till henne och kysste henne lätt. Sedan kramade han om henne.

"Jag är ledsen att jag är så frågvis", sa Hermione och lutade huvudet mot hans bröstkorg.

"Var inte det", sa Draco och kysste hennes huvud.

* * *

Hermione kände sig trygg i Dracos famn och ville inte lämna den, men hon visste att det var väldigt sent och att de borde gå tillbaka. Hon var faktiskt Huvudprefekt, och hade ansvaret att vara en bra förebild till de yngre eleverna. Att vara ute med en pojke till sent in på natten var inte riktigt vad hon kunde kalla "bra föredöme".

"Vi går tillbaka nu", sa hon.

"Okej", sa Draco och tog hennes hand.

"Hur ska vi kunna smyga oss in utan att någon märker oss?" Hermione var en gnutta oroligt.

"Oroa dig inte över det", skrattade Draco. "Jag vet en genväg."

När de gått igenom genvägen kom de fram till en staty av en varulv i källaren. De kysste varandra god natt, och sedan gick de till respektive uppehållsrum. Hermione kände sig oerhört lycklig. Det kändes som om alla hennes frågor nu var besvarade, och att hon inte längre skulle behöva oroa sig över något mer. Hon kröp ner i sin säng och drömde om henne och Draco.

* * *

Kvinnan i det ödsliga huset satt nu vid änden av ett jättelikt långbord i en tronliknande stol. Skenet ifrån den tända eldstaden bakom henne lyste upp rummet, och kvinnans utseende var nu synligt. Hon var en mycket vacker och elegant kvinna. Hennes skarpa ansiktskonturer verkade vara skurna ur sten, likaså hennes ganska vassa näsa. Hon hade en smal mun, fast med fylliga läppar och hennes hår var lång, rakt, svart och glänsande med några få, eleganta gråa slingor, och mitt i hennes eleganta, statyliknande ansikte, lyste hennes iskalla, blå ögon. Hon var ganska lång, och hela hennes hållning var elegant. Med elfenbensvit hy, en smal midja och vackra former hade hon inte svårt för att få uppmärksamhet, trots hennes ålder. Hennes elegans förstärktes med den långa, svarta, gamla klänning med hög spetskrage, och med det långa håret uppsatt i en stram knut. Hon liknade en drottning där hon satt på sin tronliknande stol. En efter en fylldes platserna runt bordet, och kvinnan log självbelåtet.

"Är detta alla som är kvar?" frågade hon förvånat.

"Ja, min dam", sade en kvinna bredvid henne, ömt och djupt respektfullt.

"Bellatrix, min gamle vän", log kvinnan i tronstolen.

"Estelle, min dam!" flämtade Bellatrix Lestrange och bugade sig så gott det gick där hon satt.

"Hur kunde ni förlora?" frågade Estelle.

"Min dam, Aurorerna var alldeles för många, och Potter var en plåga för oss alla", sa Bellatrix.

"Så ni menar att ni hade svårt för att slåss mot en 16-årig pojke?" frågade Estelle nedlåtande.

"Potter stred mot vår Herre, och han bad oss lämna Potter till honom!" flämtade Bellatrix högt. "Han ville göra slut på honom själv."

"Och sedan blev det tvärt om", suckade Estelle. "Jag har alltid tyck att min man var svag, och dum."

"Mörkrets Herre var inte dum, min dam", mumlade Bellatrix.

"Förresten, var är Narcissa och Lucius?" frågade Estelle och ignorerade Bellatrix.

"De är döda", sa en man längre bort.

"Men du lever fortfarande, Severus?" frågade Estelle med ett hånskratt.

"Han var inte med i kriget, min dam", sa Bellatrix. "Han dödade Dumbledore, som egentligen Narcissa och Lucius son Draco skulle göra, men sedan flydde han till Frankrike."

"Jaså?" sa Estelle och tittade på Severus Snape, och hennes ögon smalnade. "Det säger du?"

"Var inte så hård mot honom, min dam", sade mannen längst bort. "Han vet inte bättre."

"Åh, Lai Fong", log Estelle. "Vilken trevlig överraskning."

"Ja, min dam", sa Lai.

"Du håller fortfarande på med medicin förstår jag?" nickade Estelle.

"Ja, min dam," svarade Lai.

"Har du tömt De Äldsta på deras krafter än?" frågade Estelle.

"Nej, min dam", sa Lai. "Men jag fick chansen för några år sedan. Men tack vare den bortskämda prinsessan Xing-Zuie blev det inte så."

"Varför dödade du henne inte då?" frågade Estelle simpelt.

"För då hade jag dött själv", sa Lai.

Estelle skakade på huvudet. "Jag trodde du var smartare än så. Nåväl, tillbaka till vad ni är här för – hämnd. Titta på era armar, mina vänner. Vi ska åter igen strida för att en renare värld!"

* * *

Draco vaknade morgonen efter, lyckligare än någonsin. Gårdagen hade varit som en dröm. Nu visste han att hon var den han så länge letat efter. Han klev upp och klädde på sig. Sedan gick han in till badrummet där han drog en hand genom håret och borstade tänderna. Sedan packade han sin skolväska och gick ner till Stora Salen. När han kom ner var salen redan full, och samma sak som hände varje gång han gick in, hände även denna gång. Salen blev tyst, men nu brydde sig inte Draco om det längre. Han hade blivit van. Han satte sig ner vid Slytherinbordet och började äta av maten.

"Draco."

Han tittade upp. Det var Pansy Parkinson, flickan han i sex år trott sig vara förälskad i, men det visade sig att han var ute på helt fel spår. Hon var irriterande, och dett klädde henne inte så speciellt bra.

"Vad vill du?" frågade han.

Hon satte sig bredvid honom med ett smörigt leende. "Jo, till helgen är det ju tillåtet att gå till Hogsmeade, och jag undrade bara om vi kanske skulle gå tillsammans."

Han tittade på henne med ena ögonbrynet höjt. "Nej, Pansy, jag vill inte gå med dig."

Pansy tittade på honom med ett stött ansiktsuttryck. "Varför?"

"Jag vill inte", sa Draco simpelt och återgick till sin frukost.

"Nähä", sa Pansy mycket, mycket förvånat och gick iväg.

Draco skakade bara på huvudet och tittade bort mot Gryffindorbordet. Han fick syn på Hermione, och de bytte blickar. Hon log mot honom, och han log tillbaka. Han ville så gärna träffa henne, nu. Så plötsligt såg han hur hon reste sig upp och gjorde ett diskret tecken åt honom att följa efter, vilken han gjorde. Han följde henne ända in till biblioteket. Madam Pince satt bakom katedern, djupt insjunken i en tjock bok, så hon märkte inte att de gick in dit. Hermione fortsatte längre och längre in i biblioteket, och Draco följde efter. Han hade aldrig insett att biblioteket faktiskt var väldigt stort. När de kom till rummet längst borta stängde han dörren.

"God morgon", sa Hermione med ett leende.

"God morgon", svarade Draco och närmade sig henne.

Han lade sina händer runt hennes midja och kysste henne. Hon besvarade kyssen och lade sina händer runt hans axlar. Kyssen blev allt djupare och djupare, och deras tungor snurrade runt varandra. Draco lutade henne mot en bokhylla, och hans ena hand gled in under hennes tröja. Sedan gick han ifrån att undersöka hennes överkropp till att knäppa upp hennes skjorta.

"Nej", flämtade Hermione med flammande kinder.

"Varför?" viskade Draco i hennes öra.

"Jag är inte redo", mumlade Hermione ärligt.

Draco nickade och kramade om henne. "Ingen fara, jag kan vänta."

De satte sig ner på golvet och lutade sig mot bokhyllan. Dracos högerhand var fast sluten runt Hermiones vänsterhand.

"Du är verkligen förändrad", skrattade Hermione.

Draco skrattade han med. "Säg inte det. Du vet inte hur jag var innan." Så suckade han och lutade sitt huvud mot hennes. "Jo, du har rätt. Jag är nog rätt... förändrad."

"Jag gillar den du har blivit", sa hon och lade huvudet på hans axel.

"Det är bra", sa Draco och smekte hennes kind innan han planterade en öm kyss på hennes panna.

* * *

En gammal man satt och läste i sin lilla stuga mitt i de skottska Högländerna. Han hade ingen el, han var alldeles för fattig för det, så vaxljus var tända, och så även en liten eldstad. En grå katt hoppade upp på bordet med svansen i luften och gav ifrån sig kurrande ljud.

"Nej, Lana, inte på bordet", sa den gamle mannen skrovligt.

Katten hoppade ner igen med en duns. Sedan reste sig den gamla mannen och gick fram till den rykande tekannan som stod på spisen. Han hällde upp det rykande teet i en kopp och satte sig sedan ner på stolen igen. Boken slog han igen, och precis när han skulle ta den första klunken av teet exploderade dörren, och en vacker, men högdragen kvinna kom inglidandes, efterföljd av ett dussin människor med svarta klädnader och vita masker.

"Döda honom", sa kvinnan kallt.

Mannen han inte reagera innan han blev träffad i magen av en grön ljusstråle och föll livlös till golvet.


	11. Kapitel 10

**A/N: **Här kommer kapitel tio! :) Jag ber om ursäkt för väntetiden.

Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 10.**

Hermione kröp försiktigt upp i Dracos knä, och hon kände hur han lade sina armar runt henne. Hon kände sig trygg och varm, och på något sätt så kändes det som om ingen skulle kunna skada henne när han var i närheten.

"Varför började du gilla mig?" frågade hon tyst.

Draco skrattade till. "Du är smart, vacker, rolig – varför skulle jag inte gilla dig?"

"Du hatade ju mig förut." Hon tittade upp på honom.

"Det handlar om mogenhet", suckade Draco. Så log han. "Du var så mycket mer mogen då än vad jag var."

"Handlade det verkligen om det?" frågade Hermione osäkert och tittade ner.

"Vad skulle det annars ha handlat om?" Draco lyfte på ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag vet inte", sa Hermione och ryckte på axlarna.

"Släpp det där nu", sa Draco. "Det kommer att bli bra, ska du se."

* * *

Draco höll om henne lite hårdare, som om han vore rädd för att förlora henne. Han kände den ljuvliga doften av hennes hår, och hennes varma kropp i sin famn. Han ville frysa det ögonblicket för evigt, så han aldrig behövde släppa henne. För någon månad sedan satt han i en kall cell, utan ljus eller hopp, och nu satt han och höll om ljus, hopp och värme, och allt i en person. Aldrig hade han trott att Hermione Granger av alla människor skulle någonsin tycka om honom, men nu var det så – hoppades han.

"Vi kanske borde gå nu", sa Hermione oroligt. "Jag vill inte komma för sent till min första lektion."

Draco slets ifrån sina tankar och nickade och släppte henne sedan. "Det är kanske bäst."

De reste sig upp och lutade sina pannor mot varandra.

"Vågar du visa det?" frågade Draco.

Hermione suckade och såg fundersam ut. Sedan nickade hon. "Ja. Jag vill inte längre vara feg." Så nickade hon igen, denna gång mer bestämt. "Ja, jag vågar!"

"Bra", log Draco och tog hennes hand.

Tillsammans vandrade de ut ur biblioteket, hand i hand.

* * *

"Släpa undan liket", fnös Estelle. "Den mannen än förtjänar inte att se mig. Inte ens som död."

Två män släpade undan den döde mannen och Estelle satte sig på en stol efter att ha låtit en annan sopa bort allt damm från den.

"Detta är för tillfället vårat högkvarter", sa hon, inte utan ett visst förakt mot den enkla stugan.

"Jag trodde du hade högre klass än så", sa Severus Snape.

"Ifrågasätter du mina beslut, Severus?" frågade hon giftigt.

"Inte alls, min dam", sa Snape. "Jag tänkte bara att en dam som du förtjänar något bättre."

"Vi ska hålla en låg profil", sa Estelle.

"Varför?" frågade Snape. "Dumbledore är ju död."

"Men inte Potter." Orden som slank ur hennes mun var dödligt giftiga.

"Jag trodde inte att du var rädd för honom", sa Snape som inte kunde dölja ett litet hånleende.

"Det är jag inte heller, käre Severus", sa Estelle enkelt. "Men den pojken verkar dra till sig onödigt mycket uppmärksamhet, och det vore galenskap att ens riskera att bli avslöjad nu."

"Jag kan inte tro det!" vrålade Lai ifrån andra sidan av rummet. "Caleb Cole har blivit ny professor på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom!"

"Hur fick du reda på det?" frågade Bellatrix.

"Mannen som bodde här var en gammal ynk", suckade Estelle. "Rowan Morgan, 87 år gammal. Han prenumererade väl på The Daily Prophet, antar jag."

"Jag förstår inte!" Lai vankade av och an med en tidning i händerna. "Hur kunde han bli professor?"

"Ta det lugnt, kära Lai", sa Estelle. "Du kommer få hämnd. Tro mig. Förresten, varför skickar du inte ett litet meddelande till honom och berättar om oss. Han är ändå vis nog att inte säga något till någon annan."

"Självklart, min dam", sa Lai och bugade.

"Men gör det när vi är redo", sa Estelle och lyfte sin hand. "Vi kan ju inte avslöja något vi inte ens påbörjat."

* * *

Draco traskade igenom slottet, hand i hand med _Henne_. Han kunde knappt tro det. Efter sex år av hat och förakt, efter ett helt liv av lärdomar om att häxor och trollkarlar som henne inte är bra nog, så gick han hand i hand med henne. Elever vände sig om för att se efter dem, och de viskade till varandra olika saker. Så gick de förbi Blaise, Crabbe och Goyle.

"Ser man på", sa Blaise efter dem, och Draco stannade.

"Nej, vi fortsätter", viskade Hermione bedjande.

Draco ignorerade hennes önskan och vände sig om.

"Alltså, Draco, jag visste att du kunde sjunka lågt, men att strula med en smutsskalle", fnös Blaise med ett hånleende, "det är lågt. Till och med för dig."

Draco tittade på honom och skakade på huvudet. "Väx up, Blaise."

"Vad sa du?" frågade Blaise förargat och tog ett par steg närmare.

"Du hörde mig", sa Draco lugnt.

Han ville inte slåss, och han ville inte förstöra chansen McGonagall gett honom att få undervisning tillsammans med de andra. Men om någon förolämpade Hermione inför honom, fick de stå sitt kast.

"Vågar du säga om det?" frågade Blaise sammanbitet.

"Flera gånger, om du vill", sa Draco och ett ofrivillingt hånleende spred sig i hans ansikte.

"Du ska då få se!" vrålade Blaise och sköt en knytnäve i magen på Draco, som vek sig på mitten, men yttrade inte ett ljud, och reste på sig igen efter några sekunder.

"Du är patetisk", stönade Draco fram och skrattade. "Kan du inte slå hårdare?"

"Nej, Draco, sluta", sa Hermione allvarligt.

"Såja, lyssna nu på din äckliga lilla smuttsskalle!" skrattade Blaise.

Draco blängde på honom, och kände hur kontrollen som han så länge lyckats hålla kvar, slank ur hans hårda grepp. En knytnäve ven genom luften och träffade Blaises näsben. Det bröts.

"Draco, nej!" tjöt Hermione.

Ännu en knytnäve kom och träffade Blaise i magen. Han vek sig, och föll sedan till marken. Crabbe och Goyle stod häpna och tittade på medan Draco gav Blaise flera sparkar i mage och bröstkorg. Draco var helt tom i huvudet. Ingenting fanns där, förutom bara "döda". Det var som om all ilska, all sorg och all smärta fick sitt utbrött över pojken på golvet. Draco slutade inte slå förrän han kände armar som drog honom bakåt. Han lugnade ner sig lite och slet sig ut greppet. När han vände sig om såg han Potter och Weasley. De bara tittade på honom. Sedan vände han sig om för att titta på Blaise. Han var medvetslös, och blod rann ifrån hans näsa och mun. Hermione stod bredvid Potter och Weasley, och hon skakade som ett asplöv.

"Vad håller du på med?" röt Weasley. "Är du helt galen?"

Draco blängde på honom och stormade sedan därifrån.

* * *

Hermione stod och tittade på den svårt skadade Blaise Zabini. Visst, hon avskydde honom, men ingen förtjänade det han nyss fått. Crabbe och Goyle lyfte upp honom och bar iväg honom i riktning mot sjukhusflygeln.

"Vad i helvete håller ni på med?" frågade Ron.

"Det var Zabini som började", snyftade Hermione medan hon kämpade mot tårar. "Han kallade mig smutsskalle, och Draco... han bara—han snedtände. Han slog och slog och slog och—"

Längre hann hon inte förrän hon brast i gråt. Ron omfamnade henne och vaggade henne stilla.

"Ta det lugnt, Herm", sa Harry och strök henne över håret. "Det kommer att ordna sig."

Hermione ville inte tro det. Var hon orsaken till att Blaise Zabini var medvetslös och för att Draco var rasande? Var allt hennes fel? Hon försökte att inte tänka så, men det var inte lätt. Skulle Draco bli relegerad nu?

* * *

Draco vandrade i korridorerna, alldeles rasande. Hjärtat bultade fort, och han ville slå i något. För detta skulle han säkert bli relegerad, och ett lätt byte för ministeriet. Han suckade och gick upp till sitt uppehållsrum. När han kom upp satt en uggla och väntade i fönstret med ett brev. Han tog brevet och gav fågeln lite att knapra på. Sedan satte han sig ner i soffan och öppnade det. I själva brevet låg ett annat brev, och en lapp. Han läste vad som stod på lappen först.

"_Draco, din mor skrev detta brevet strax innan hon dog. Det var hennes sista önskar att du skulle få det._"

Det var allt. Han hade ingen aning om vet det kom ifrån. Han drog upp brevet och tittade på kuvertet. Det var adresserat till honom. Han slet upp det och läste igenom brevet.

"_Kära Draco._

_Jag hoppas att Severus tar väl hand om dig. Det går inte en enda dag utan att jag tänker på dig. När allt detta är över kommer du, jag och din far kunna vara som en vanlig familj igen. Visst låter det härligt? Kommer du ihåg somrarna när du var liten? Du lekte i skogen tillsammans med dina kusiner, och du sa alltid att du skulle gå i din fars spår och börja jobba på ministeriet. Åh, vilka somrar vi hade! Solen sken jämt, och fåglarna kvittrade så vackert. Jag kommer speciellt ihåg en gång när du träffade på en gammal man i byn när du var fem år. Han bar på tunga matkassor, och du erbjöd dig att hjälpa honom._

_'Ingen gammal man ska behöva lyfta tunga saker under sommaren', hade du sagt, endast fem år gammal._

_Du var så snäll. Men så ville inte din far ha dig. Han ville att du skulle växa upp till en nonchalant och hånfull man. Jag hade egentligen ingenting att säga om det, men jag visste att jag skulle älska dig ändå, oavsett vad du blev. Nu är du sexton, snart sjutton, och redan inblandad i de ondas cirkel. Men du kommer att kunna ta dig ur Mörkrets Herres grepp, och klara dig. Vi kommer att kunna det! Vi kommer klara oss, och sedan kommer vi att leva lyckliga i resten av våra liv. Vi kommer att ses igen, min käre vän._

_Din mor, Narcissa._"

Draco läste igenom brevet flera gånger, och tårar rann nerför hans kinder. Han hade själv velat hata sin mor för allt hon gjort, men nu insåg han hur mycket han egentligen älskade henne. Men det hade han aldrig hunnit tala om för henne. Nu var hon död, och det var för sent. Han lade ifrån sig brevet och begravde sitt ansikte i sina händer och grät. Han visste att pojkar i hans ålder inte borde gråta, men han kunde inte låta bli. Nu visste han att hans mor älskade honom för den han var, och inte för den hans far ville att han skulle vara. Men åter igen var det för sent. För sent för att tacka henne för att hon tog honom till världen. Tårarna flödade ner för hans kinder, och han kände hur ilskan inom honom dämpades ner av sorg. Inne i sitt huvud ritade han upp bilden av sin mor. Hon var mycket vacker, speciellt när hon log. Ett leende uppenbarade sig på hans läppar när han tänkte på henne. Han trodde alltid, när han var liten, att hans mor var en ängel som kommit för att skydda honom. Men hans far hade förstört det bilden för honom.

"_Änglar finns inte, Draco_", hade han sagt och tittat strängt på honom.

Men Draco var fast besluten om att det gjorde det. Vackra varelser som kommit för att beskydda. Med sedan kunde han tydlig se i sitt huvud sin mor blev träffad av den dödande förbannelsen och föll till marken. Han hade inte sett det, men han kunde föreställa sig hur det skulle ha sett ut. Hans snyftanden störde honom, och han försökte låta bli, men det gick inte. Han ville inte visa sig sårbar, även fast han var ensam i rummet. Det var som om allt kom ut nu. Alla hans rädslor, hans ilska och hans sorg. Han ville slå sönder saker, men samtidigt ville han krypa upp i sin mors trygga famn och gråta ut som han gjort när han var liten. Han kände sig mer ensam nu än vad han någonsin gjort. Hermione fanns inte där för att trösta honom, och vetskapen om att han kanske skulle bli relegerad gjorde ju det hela inte mycket bättre. Plötsligt hördes ett pang, och den lilla husalfen Dixy stod åter igen och tittade på honom.

"Rektorn önskar att få tala med dig, herrn", sa hon. "Åh... har—har herrn gråtit?"

Draco blängde på den lilla varelsen, med kunde inte förmå sig att säga något elakt. "Var vänlig och hälsa rektorn att jag är på väg."

"Ja, herrn", sa Dixy och försvann med ett högt pang.

Draco suckade, torkade bort tårarna och reste sig sedan upp för att gå till McGonagalls kontor.

* * *

Hermione satt inne på sin lektion i trolldryckskonst som de hade med Horace Slughorn. Men hon kunde inte koncentrera sig. Hon tänkte på Draco. Hon skulle bli förtvivlad om han var tvungen att återvända till Azkaban. Sedan började hon tänka på Harry och Ron. De visste säkert att det var mer än bara vänskap mellan henne och Draco. Hon tittade på de två pojkarna bredvid henne som höll på att somna.

"Harry, Ron", viskade hon.

Det var tur att de satt längst bak i klassrummet, så Slughorn inte hörde dem.

"Vad?" frågade Harry som satt närmast.

"Jag måste erkänna en sak för er", suckade hon.

"Måste du det just precis nu?" Harry suckade och tittade på henne.

"Ja!" sa Hermione. "Det är viktigt! Det är så att... alltså... jo, det—nej—"

"Men, fram med det då, Hermione!" sa Ron som nu också engagerat sig i det Hermione skulle berätta.

Hermione suckade nervöst. "Jag och Draco är mer än bara vänner." Hon tittade nervöst på de två pojkarna. "Vi är tillsammans."

"Som om vi inte redan hade räknat ut det?" Harry lyfte på ena ögonbrynet och skakade på huvudet.

"Jaså?" sa Hermione förvånat. "Och ni reagerar på det här sättet?"

"Ja", sa Harry och lutade sig lite närmare. "Ron och jag har snackat, och vi har insett – eller, jag har insett – att vi betedde oss väldigt dumt åt. Det är ditt liv, och du bestämmer vem du vill träffa."

Hermione hade tappat talförmågan. Var det Harry som talade till henne? Den Harry Potter som tidigare varit så arg så att han inte ens ville prata med henne?

"Mr Potter och Miss Granger, kan ni vara så snälla att ta erat samtal efter lektionen?" frågade Slughorn.

"Ja, professorn", sa Hermione lite generat.

* * *

Draco började bli van att vandra upp till McGonagalls kontor nu. Hon gav tecken åt honom att sätta sig ner, vilket han gjorde. Hon satt länge och bara tittade strängt på honom utan att säga ett ord. Draco började känna sig lite obekväm och vred på sig.

"Mr Zabini kommer att återhämta sig, men måste stanna kvar i sjukhusflygeln i mist en vecka", började McGonagall. Så skakade hon på huvudet. "Jag trodde du var förändrad."

"Men, professorn, jag—"

"Inga 'men'!" morrade McGonagall. "Jag vill inte lämna över dig till Scrimgeour, jag vill verkligen inte det, men om du fortsätter på detta viset är jag rädd för att jag måste det!"

"Jag är verkligen ledsen, professorn", mumlade Draco.

"Det ska du säga till Mr Zabini, och inte till mig", sa McGonagall.

"Nej, jag är inte ledsen över att jag slog honom", fnös Draco, "utan för att jag gjorde er besviken."

McGonagall fnös, hon med.

"Så, du kommer inte att relegera mig?" frågade Draco försiktigt.

"Nej, Draco, det kommer jag inte", suckade McGonagall. "Men du har då förlorat din chans att få undervisning tillsammans med de andra."

Draco suckade.

"Du får går nu", sa McGonagall.

Draco reste sig upp för att gå. "Tack, professorn."


End file.
